Regardes moi
by Elsa-Elsa
Summary: Edward Cullen est d'une beauté presque inhumaine, et il le sait. Il est un tombeur. Mais Isabella Swan elle, ne tombe pas, elle mord. Blessé dans son égo de mâle, il ouvre la chasse et compte bien la faire saigner. Attention aux balles perdues ... AH
1. Prologue

Avant toutes choses

Je tiens à vous prévenir, aucuns liens de parenté, d'amitié en rapport avec les livres de Stephanie Meyers ne sont respectés. Seuls les personnages de Bella et Edward sont présents, bien que differents. Il se peut que vous retrouviez aussi quelques noms des livres.

**Ne prennez pas peur, les trois premiers chapitres sont des entrées en matière, et par conséquent, court. L'histoire ne commencera réellement qu'au quatrième chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Tout avait commencé un matin, par hasard, au détour d'un couloir d'une grande école.

Il déambulait fièrement affichant son beau sourire comme à son habitude. Il les regardait à s'en tordre le coup. Elles fondaient toutes.

Comme d'habitude.

Elle, elle tentait de relever la traine de sa longue robe brodée de perles blanches, pour ne pas l'abîmer. Ses long cheveux bruns voletaient devant son visage, et d'une main, elle essayait de les y ôter.

Ce fut sans succès.

Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet, dans un bruit sourd.

Il avait toujours été un gentleman, et malgré la surprise, il compris bien vite qu'il avait heurté une jeune femme. Alors il ne cria pas, et leva les yeux vers elle.

Il fut immediatement fasciné par sa beauté froide. Ses yeux noirs, sa peau pâle, sa bouche prune, ses boucles brunes. Et son parfum... Un mélange étrange de vétiver et d'agrumes. Un instant, il perdit ses moyens et ne pu mettre sa méthode en marche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'attarda sur ses yeux qu'il y vit l'ennui.

Revenant immediatement sur terre, il saisit doucement son bras, et lui murmura, comme aux autres, charmeur : " Toutes mes excuses ..."

Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne lui adressa même un regard. Elle se contenta de retirer sa main de son avant bras, de le pousser sur le côté, et dit mollement, avant de le dépasser : " Ce n'est pas grave. Pardon, laissez moi passer s'il vous plait."

Dans une état second, il se décala, et elle s'en alla, en relevant sa robe brodée.

Il se retourna pour la voir s'enfuir. Et un sentiment étrange prit la place de son étonnement : la colère.

Oui, personne n'avait un jour ignoré le bel et sulfureux Edward Cullen.

Personne.

* * *

**En espérant que ce début vous ait donné envie de lire la suite ...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre suivant : ****_Edward Cullen_**

_"Ce sentiment ne le quitta pas de la journée._

_Elle aurait du tomber sous son charme comme toutes les autres ..."_

**à suivre ...**


	2. Edward Cullen

**Voici la deuxième entrée en matière , bonne lecture :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Ce sentiment ne le quitta pas de la journée.

Elle aurait du tomber sous son charme comme toutes les autres, elle aurait du rougir, ou lui répondre d'une voix charmeuse, en somme, elle aurait du réagir à sa présence, sentir son coeur battre plus vite, ses mouvements devenir plus hasardeux, sa gorge s'assécher.

Et bien non, elle l'avait contourné comme s'il n'avait été qu'un de ses vulgaires garçon qu'elle rencontrait à chaque coin de rue. Comme s'il n'était pas different.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était en colère pensait-il. Il refusait de s'avouer qu'agissant ainsi, elle l'avait blessé.

Edward Cullen était un jeune homme conscient de ses charmes et qui en jouait. Il aimait cela, se sentir invincible, au dessus de tout, et surtout aimé, envié, et détesté. Il aimait par dessus tout qu'on lui prête attention.

Et d'attention, il n'en manquait pas. Depuis tout petit, il était la favoris, le petit garçonnet sage, qui réussissait les plus beau coloriages, qui n'égrattinait pas sa salopette, et changeait d'amoureuse toute les semaine. Déjà à huit ans, il ravageait les coeurs.

À 21 ans et toutes ses dents, il les ravageait toujours. Il les faisait fondre, cuire à petit feu, lentement, sûrement, les étranglait pour de bon, et les laissait agoniser à même le sol.

Il était comme ça, il ne s'attachait jamais, et en était parfaitement heureux.

Lorsqu'il marchait, les femmes de tout âge se retournaient, les plus jeunes rougissaient et gloussaient, les plus âgée lui lançaient un regard gourmand. Les plus hardies le draguaient ouvertement, vennaient chercher leur plaisir, et s'en allaient. C'était elles qu'il préférait. Elles ne leur demandait pas beaucoup de boulot. Il ne fallait pas les charmer longtemps, et après, ni larmes, ni cris.

Des larmes et des cris, voiloi ce à quoi il avait appris à faire face, tantôt il évoquait un passé douloureux, tantôt une anesthésie émotionnelle qui le frappait et qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait s'attacher. Alors les jeunes filles en fleur éprouvaient une telle compassion qu'elle le laissaient s'en aller, oubliant un instant qu'une heure plus tôt elle étaient si "spéciales, si differentes des autres."

Voila ce qu'il aimait à leur promettre : une idylle.

Bien sûr, elle finissaient par comprendre qu'elle étaient une parmis mille, elles le haïssaient, mais dès qu'il revennait vers elles, tout miel, elles fondaient encore.

Depuis toujours, son charme ravageur le suivait partout. Petit, il n'était jamais punis, plus grand, il faisait touner les têtes, et obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait en un murmure charmeur.

Pourtant, il ne correspondait pas à l'archétype du bel homme. Il n'était ni bronzé, n'avait pas de long cheveux en bataille, et une musculature de dieux grec.

Sa peau était aussi blanche que le marbe, sa machoîre carré lui donnait un air dur, que son nez fin adoucissait. Il avait des cernes, et elles adoraient toutes le côté sombre que cela lui donnait. Elle voulaient être la seule à découvrir la couleur de ses prunelles, à passer leurs doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés pour les désordonner, et croquer sa bouche pleine ,comme une pomme bien mûre.

Ce matin là, alors qu'il se rendait à son cours de communication visuelle de cette prestigieuse école dont sa mère absente payait les frais, un goût amer se répendait dans sa bouche.

Il avait tout. Mais il ne l'avait pas Elle.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

* * *

**Chapitre suivant : _Isabella Swan_**

_" En réalité, lorsqu'elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet, elle fut si pétrifiée, qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître, et décida de le contourner sans cérémonie._

_Elle voulait ne pas avoir à faire avec lui . Dès qu'elle aperçu sa peau pâle et entendit sa voix suave, elle sut qui il était... "_

**_à Suivre !_**


	3. Isabella Swan

**Voici la dernière partie de cette entrée en matière, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)**

* * *

_**Isabella Swan**_

En réalité, lorsqu'elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet, elle fut si pétrifiée, qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître, et décida de le contourner sans cérémonie.

Elle voulait ne pas avoir à faire avec lui . Dès qu'elle aperçu sa peau pâle et entendit sa voix suave, elle sut qui il était. Sans même le connaître réellement, lui avoir parlé, l'avoir croisé, l'avoir tout simplement vu, elle le détestait déjà .

Enfin, elle arrivait dans les vestiaire, et se tordi dans tous les sens pour trouver l'ouverture de cette satanée robe. En l'enfilant suite à la supplique de sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pensé qu'au moment où elle pourrait l'enlever.

Pourtant, elle devait l'avouer, il s'agissait d'une des plus belles robes qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Les liserés d'argent contrastaient avec les perles blanches qui tombaient en cascade sur la traine. Oui, Sophie s'était vraiment surpassée. Seulement, elle n'avait pas vraiment effectué les finitions, et l'interieur de la robe la grattait.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la porte de son casier. On eut dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme. Elle se trouva belle dans cette robe, très élégante, quoique un peu irréelle.

Isabella Swan n'était pas de ces filles qui s'observaient sans cesse dans le miroir pour s'y admirer, ni au contraire, qui cherchait chaque moindre défaut, dans l'espoir d'être rassurée par une fausse bonne copine : "Mais non, tu es très jolie ..."

Non, elle savait qu'elle plaisait. Non pas qu'elle se trouvait fabuleuse, mais elle était consciente qu'elle attirait le regard des hommes comme des femmes, que les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Elle n'en jouait pas cependant. Et évitait au maximum les artifices, elle se trouvait rapidement vulgaire lorsqu'elle forçait un peu trop sur la poudre.

C'est pour cela, que Sophie l'avait choisie pour être son mannequin. Même si Isabella n'était pas très grande, elle était mince et sa taille était fine. Sophie étudiait le stylisme depuis deux ans, et faisait souvent appel à sa meilleure amie pour faire des retouches sur ses modèles, ainsi que pour les porter devant un photographe.

Dailleurs, Isabella détestait ces moments là, où elle devait tenir une pose, faire semblant de faire la moue ou d'être heureuse. Elle se trouvait tellement fausse... Mais elle aimait plus que tout Sophie, et voulait lui faire plaisir.

Et c'est parce qu'elle tennait plus que tout à sa grande amie d'enfance qu'elle détestait cet Edward.

Pourtant, ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun : ils étaient beaux et le savaient, n'avaient aucune attache amoureuse et ne croyait pas en l'amour. Ils appréciaient plus que tout leur liberté et la volupté.

En effet, Isabella de son surnom Bella, ne s'attachait jamais, et n'en avait jamais epprouvé le besoin. Elle restait le temps qu'elle désirait, les quelques jours les plus fous, les plus passionnés, et s'en allait dès qu'elle se sentait passer à autre chose. Avec elle, les termes du contrat étaient clairs dès le départ, elle ne parlait jamais d'elle, n'avait aucun gestes tendres, et disait d'entrée qu'elle ne souhaitait que s'amuser.

C'est en quoi elle était très differente d'Edward Cullen. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être aimée, admirée. Elle ne prennait aucun plaisir à faire mal, et ne promettait jamais la lune à ses aventures. Elle ne mentait pas, ne jouait pas un rôle, à l'inverse d'Edward.

Cela faisait un mois que la rentré avait débuté, et qu'elle avait intégrée cette école qui lui coutaît un bras, elle qu'elle en était sûre, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus payer...

Déjà un ans que sa meilleur amie lui parlait les yeux pleins d'étoiles de ce fameux Edward Cullen, si mystérieux et sexy, et pourtant qui semblait si tendre avec elle... Elle se demandait alors pourquoi il n'y avait jamais eut de rapprochement entre eux, alors qu'ils semblaient être plutôt proche.

Elle compris très vite, soit trois jours après son arrivée dans cette école. Il n'y en avait que pour lui. Elle entendait les jeunes filles murmurer son nom dans chaque recoin, et en trouvait même éffondrée après son passage dans leur lit.

Récement, elle avait consolé son amie Louise, qui pourtant très terre à terre, s'était laissé avoir et s'en voulait pour ça.

Elle avait donc compris qu'il était joueur, et que chaque fille, même les plus laides, étaient sujettes à ses jeux dangereux. Il aimait se sentir adulé . Isabella ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant cette fameuse collision, mais en savait déjà tellement à propos de lui !

Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il jouait avec Sophie qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle voulait l'étrangler pour le mal qu'il allait lui faire, et celui qu'il lui faisait déjà en la laissant languir. Sophie était fleur bleue et trop naÏve, Isabella se doutait bien qu'elle voyait en Edward l'homme de sa vie, qui quitterais sa vie de débauche pour elle. Et Bella avait très vite compris que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fut pétrifié par sa beauté. Elle avait bien compris qu'il était beau, mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela puisse être à ce point. Mais elle le trouva si laid lorsqu'il endossa son rôle de parfait séducteur à deux sous ... Elle le trouvait pathétique.

Elle fit glisser à terre la robe et la rangea soigneusement dans son amoire, en se jurant de ne jamais parler à cet homme si méprisable.

Mais peut-être en avait-elle peur ...

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'utilise pas trop le surnom Bella. Je le trouve un peu trop fleur bleue par rapport au charactère que j'ai donné à ce personnage, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop ...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre suivant : _Un combat incessant_**

_****__"Il s'ennuyait fermement, irrité par la voix monotone du professeur d'étude du Marketing. Confortablement installé au fond de la grande salle, il fut le seul à voir la porte s'ouvrir légèrement pour laisser passer une jeune fille aux cheveux relevés, qui d'une manière très fluide et élégante, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés ..."_

**_à suivre !_**


	4. Combat Incessant

**Voici le quatrième chapitre, comme prévu beaucoup plus long ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir !**

* * *

**_Combat Icessant_**

Il s'ennuyait fermement, irrité par la voix monotone du professeur d'étude du Marketing. Confortablement installé au fond de la grande salle, il fut le seul à voir la porte s'ouvrir légèrement pour laisser passer une jeune fille aux cheveux relevés, qui d'une manière très fluide et élégante, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés ...

Edward ne put voir le visage de la jeune femme, qui lui tournait le dos pour chercher ses affaires de cours dans son sac. Le discret parfum qu'elle dégageait lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne sut dire quoi . Il tourna son visage vers elle, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la chute de rein de l'inconnue, toujours penchée sur son sac.

Il pouvait voir sa peau laiteuse qui semblait si douce entre son haut et son jeans. Un instant il hésita, puis finalement décida de laisser libre cour à sa pulsion : il effleura sa peau du bout des doigt. Juste pour voir. Juste parce qu'il en avait eut envie.

Lorsqu'il vit la tête de la jeune fille se redresser lentement et lui faire face, il perdit tout sourire. C'était elle. Elle qui l'avait ignorée, elle qui avait été insensible à son charme. Même s'il était toujours vexé de son comportement, et énervé, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler les traits fins de la jeune fille. Elle était differente sans sa robe de princesse. Peut-être même était- elle plus belle encore.

Isabella elle, fut plus qu'énervée par son comportement et avait décidé de répliquer vivement. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'il portait sur elle, elle fut bloquée dans son élan. Il n'y avait aucune vulgarité dans son regard, aucune envie, mais une sorte de fascination. Jamais personne auparavent ne l'avait regardée ainsi.

Cependant, en un dixième de seconde, elle se ressaisit.

- Fermes la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.

En un éclair, il revint sur terre. Sa remarque acerbe le rendit instantanément amer. Mais qui était elle pour lui parler ainsi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser qu'elle enchaina, haineuse :

- Si tu croyais me faire frissonner et par la suite me mettre dans ton lit, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'a l'os !

Il la regarda avec étonnement, puis avec mépris. Et à cet instant, elle se sentit mal. Pourquoi réagissait-elle aussi violament ?

Edward compris ainsi que même s'ils ne se connaissaient ni d'eve ni d'adam elle avait très vite cerné sa personnalité. Elle avait raison : même si en la touchant il avait cédé à une simple pulsion, il l'aurait fait en temps normal pour la séduire...

Son mépris se changea instantanément en un immense sourire, dévoilant ses dents bien blanches.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je veuille de toi dans mon lit ?

Il avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, comme si jamais un homme aussi beau aurait un jour pus vouloir d'une fille aussi quelconque.

Se sentant rougir de colère et de honte, elle laissa échapper un perfide " C'est ça ..." et se détourna pour suivre le cours.

Content de ce revirement de situation, il ne l'embêta plus pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Cependant, lorsque l'ennui le gagna, il décida d'attirer son attention, pour s'amuser, pour passer le temps.

Il la fixa alors, intensément, même elle ne lui adressa aucun regard. Enervé, il saisit un stylo bille et le fit ricocher nonchalemant sur la table pour la faire réagir.

Au début, elle serra les dents pour ne pas l'étrangler. Lorsqu'il sentit l'énervement de sa voisine, il continua à faire ce bruit répétitif plus fort, ce qui la fit exploser :

- Putain, c'est bon là, je crois que tout le monde sait que tu existes ! Tu peux arrêter de faire mumuse !

Elle regretta vivement d'avoir crié lorsque qu'une vingtaine de têtes furieuses se retournèrent pour la fixer méchement.

En rougissant, elle se terra sur sa chaise en fulminant.

Edward lui oscillait entre le contentement, mais d'un autre côté, elle l'avait humilié. Et à cet instant, il se rendit compte que jamais de toute sa vie quelqu'un n'avait osé un jour l'humilier. Ce poison descendit lentement dans ses veines. Oui, il aurait cette fille, quoi qu'il arrive. Et elle souffrira plus que les autres se promit-il.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée pour prendre place trois rang plus bas dans l'amphithéâtre, pour s'asseoir à côté de Jacob.

Jacob, son meilleur ami, celui qui ne le quittait jamais, qui était son opposé physiquement, mais son frère mentalement. Lorsqu'il la vit lui sourire et qu'il supposa qu'elle était en train de lui parler chaleureusement, il serra ses poings de rage. Mais pourquoi cette satanée fille existait-elle ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la main de son meilleur ami s'abattre doucement sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, et qu'elle s'en saisit doucement pour l'y enlever, il fut étrangement soulagé.

Il avait enfin compris qui elle était : une de ces jeunes filles qui croient encore au prince charmant et qui fuient les connards. Voila pourquoi elle lui parlait aussi sèchement, elle avait entendu parler du sulfureux Edward Cullen, et ne voulait pas s'en approcher.

Même s'il la trouva finalement moins intéressante, il ne perdit pas de vue son idée de la séduire...

Le soir même, elle s'étala sur le canapé-lit du salon/cuisine/bureau du minuscule T1 qu'elle louait avec Sophie.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à lui toute la journée, et se détestait pour cela. Car même si elle repensait toujours avec animosité à leurs échanges, sa beauté éclaboussait ses pensées, et l'empêchaient d'être lucide. Comment un être si méprisant pouvait-il être si ... si ...

Isabella n'arrivait à mettre de mot sur cette beauté qui vous sautait à la gorge et vous étranglait tout doucement, pour que vous mouriez à petit feu... Sa beauté était inhumaine, et Isabella aurait mille fois préféré qu'il ne soit qu'un de ses types mignons et lisses, sans importance.

C'était dailleurs l'idée qu'elle s'en été fait, un mec sans saveur, certes très beau, mais sans charme, qui n'éveillerais en elle rien d'autre que la lassitude. Mais non, il était bien plus que cela.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Sophie qui s'installa à ses côtés.

- À quoi tu penses ?

- Euh... à rien.

- Mouais... tu as vraiment l'air en pleine réflexion.

Isabella se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, et lui dit d'un ton qu'elle voulait doux, pour ne pas la blesser :

- En fait, je me demandais ce que tu lui trouvais à cet Edward.

Sophie se retourna vivement, un sourire illuminant son visage. Même si isabella adorait la voir heureuse, elle savait que cet imbécile entacherais son bonheur, sa joie de vivre, son innocence qui faisait son charme.

- Alors tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ? Il est beau hein ?Allez, avoue Bella !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'excitation de son amie :

- Oui Sophie, je l'ai vu en effet ! Et je le trouve bien fade... Et non je ne lui ai pas parlé !

Elle n'avait pas voulu lui mentir, mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui dire ce qu'elle avait ressentit alors qu'elle même s'interdisait d'avoir de telles pensées ?

Sophie elle, fut intérieurement soulagée. Elle adorait Isabella, mais elle connaissait l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les hommes, et était persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à elle.

- Mais Sophie, finit par dire Isabella, avec moins d'entrain, j'ai vu de quelle manière il regarde les autres filles ...

Tout de suite, Sophie se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas sotte, et savait pertinament qu'il changeait de partenaire plusieurs fois par semaine.

- Oui je sais qu'il est volage...

- Mais ce n'est pas que ça, tu ne comprends pas qu'il vous retourne le cerveau à toutes ?

- Mais non justement, pas à moi ! Cela fait 6 mois qu'on se connait, et il ne m'a toujours pas touchée, il prend soin de moi, il est gentil avec moi... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, je sais que ça te semble totalement niais et irréaliste, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec moi il est différent, qu'il veut plus qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air ...

Isabella ne dit rien, elle maintes foies entendu ce discours, et n'avait rien à répondre que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà dit... Elle ne voulait pas contrarier Sophie, même si elle savait que trop la protéger ne ferait pas que son bien.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé dans cette immense école, et que par conséquent, elle se portait comme un charme.

Il était 19h00, et elle avait droit à dix minutes de pauses. Elle s'installa sur la terrasse ensoleillée du café pour lequel elle travaillait en tant que serveuse après le cours pour payer son appartement. Elle avait eut beaucoup de chance de trouver cet emplois qui acceptait ces horaires de cours plutôt farfelus et s'adaptais en fonction de ses cours.

Elle sirota son sirop de pêche en pensant à Jacob en frissonnant. Elle devait le revoir. Vite.

- Je suis sûr que tu penses à moi .

Elle tressaillit au son de cette voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille, et tenta de ne pas s'étouffer avec son sirop. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il sourit . Mais que lui voulait-il à a fin ?

- Tu m'as manqué.

Elle cru s'étouffer une seconde fois. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer aussi longtemps alors qu'il débitait de telles conneries.

- C'est ça, causes toujours...

Il sourit encore.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il passait son temps à se retournait sur chaque crinière brune dans l'espoir de la voir, et de lui parler. Etrangement, il été obsédé par elle. Par sa beauté, mais aussi par son envie de l'embêter, de la faire souffrir. Aussi voulait-il se rassurer en ayant des preuves de son effet sur elle. Preuve qu'il avait du mal à avoir...

Alors qu'il marchais en direction du cinéma, où il avait rendez-vous avec sa conquête du moment, il avait vu cette terrasse, et ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement arrêté sur cette jeune fille seule, au regard flou, qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Oubliant completement son rendez-vous, il s'était installé à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, dit-elle distraitement sans lui accorder un regard, ta méthode de drague est vraiment merdique.

Elle avait raison et il le savait. Mais tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle ne l'ignore pas.

- Certes. Mais je sais que je te fais de l'effet, alors je n'ai nullement besoin de faire d'effort.

Cette remarque la vexa. Comment ça il ne ferait pas d'effort pour elle ? Elle ne dit pourtant rien.

Edward planta alors son regard dans le sien, et, en la fixant intensément, dit :

- Et je sais que je t'aurais.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure tactique. Surtout avec un fille fleur bleue. Mais il voulait la déstabiliser, la faire mouiller sa petite culotte en lui parlant ainsi.

Bien qu'il se trompais à son compte, Isabella ne put réprimer un frisson face à ses yeux caramels si perçants et cette voix si séduisante.

Mais elle répliqua simplement :

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne te laisserais jamais me toucher ?

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ...

Elle le regarda avec étonnement : " Pardon ?"

- Je sais ce que tu es.

A cet instant, elle se sentit bouillonner : ce quelle était... Maintes et maintes foies, de jalouses filles l'avait traité de fille facile et j'en passe lorsqu'elles apprenaient qu'elle ne s'attachait jamais vraiment. Et Isabella détestait cela. Car ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait pas eut cinquante mille amant. Mais n'avait jamais eut de petit ami officiel, c'est tout.

- Et je suis quoi ?

- Une vierge effarouchée répondit-il, sûr de lui.

Il la vit vit grimacer puis exploser litterallement de rire. Elle rit si fort qu'elle du se tenir les côte sous la douleur. Elle pleurait désormais de rire.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu une jeune femme de la sorte aussi franchement. Il se demandais ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle ...

Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva à se contrôler et lui répondit, elle lui tapotant sur l'épaule :

- oui, en effet, tu as tout compris. J'attends l'homme de ma vie, celui qui m'aimeras pour ce que je suis, et non pour ce à quoi je ressemble, celui qui m'enlacera tendrement avant de m'endormir sans me presser pour quoi que ce soit, le père de mes enfants...

Edward afficha une mine franchement dégoûtée, et Isabella s'en délecta. Elle se leva, et reprit son service, le laissant seul et abasourdis.

Le soir même, Jacob le rejoint dans son immense chambre, et Edward remarqua tout de suite son immense sourire niais.

- Ah, ça c'est la tête d'un mec qui vient de prendre méchement son pied ! s'amusa-t-il.

Jacob rit mais le contredit :

- Non, je viens juste de croiser Isabella.

- Qui ?

- Isabella Swan.

Edward réfléchit, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette fille.

- Elle est comment ? Finit-il par demander.

- Euh... Elle est de taille normale, brune, la peau pâle, et tout simplement magnifique... Je me demande dailleurs comment cela ce fait que tu ne l'ai jamais vu ...

Et il repensa imediatement à Elle...

- Tu ne ne discutait pas avec elle en marketing il y a deux semaines par hasard ?

-Si ! Comment tu sais ça !

Edward sourit franchement à son ami :

- Parce que je me souvient qu'elle a enlevé ta main de sa cuisse ! Mon pauvre vieux, tu t'es entiché d'une jeune fille en fleur qui attend avec ferveur son prince charmant, dixit elle-même !

Et Jacob rit à gorge déployée, tout comme cette Isabella il y a quelques heures à la terrasse de ce bar. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

Lorsqu'il se calma, Jacob demanda :

- Tu te rappelles, je t'avais parlé l'an dernier d'une déesse avec qui j'avais couché lors d'un festival de rock ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Eh bien cette déesse, c'est elle.

- QUOI ?

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles... Il se rappelait bien du cet été, où Jacob avait passé une semaine à lui parler de cette Bella, de son corps, de sa voix, de leur ébats passionnés ...

Edward devint alors furieux :

- Putain la garce ! Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était une de ces jeunes filles en fleur qui ...

- A ça, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est tout sauf ça. Lorsqu'elle a retiré ma main de sa cuisse, elle me murmurait en même temps qu'il ne valait pas mieux que je la touche ainsi, sinon elle ne pourrait plus se concentrer sur le cours...

Edward était énervé et terriblement vexé. Cette fille était une garce. Une garce qui ne voulait pas de lui.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais je ne devrais pas être très longue, j'ai déjà les idées ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre suivant : _Celle qu'il me faut._

_"Il aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir._

_La représentation était dans moins de deux semaines et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Il regarda par la fenêtre, las. Une crinière brune qui remontait la rue attira son attention, et son esprit réalisa.  
_

_Il réalisa que c'était elle qu'il lui fallait."__  
_


	5. Celle qu'il me faut

**Un gros merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Cherryx3 : En effet, les je t'aime moi non plus pleuvent sur ce site ! Mais j'ai toujours eut du mal à accrocher aux histoires trop simples ^^ En tout cas, très contente que celle-ci te plaise !**

**

* * *

**

**_Celle qu'il me faut_**

Il aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir.

La représentation était dans moins de deux semaines et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé celle qui lui fallait.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, las. Une crinière brune qui remontait la rue attira son attention, et son esprit réalisa.

Il réalisa que c'était elle qui lui fallait.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il se creusait la tête pour ce scénario de publicité. Publicité qu'il devait réaliser dans moins de deux semaines pour ses études, et pour peut-être acquérir la récompense ultime : la diffusion de son travail sur les chaines publiques.

Une grande marque avait fait appel à l'école pour créer la publicité de son nouveau parfum, et en même temps, promouvoir un jeune talent.

Et Edward, passionné par ses études de communication visuelle, et par l'audiovisuelle, avait décidé de s'inscrire à ce concours. Non pas pour participer, mais pour gagner.

Il était déterminé, et était prêt à faire des sacrifices.

Les boucles brunes de la jeune fille dans la rue lui rappela Isabella. Non pas qu'il n' ait jamais pensé, mais il avait vite écarté cette possibilité en vue du caractère de la jeune fille.

Mais c'était elle. Elle qui correspondait trait pour trait au personnage qu'il avait inventé pour sa video.

Et plus il pensait, plus il avait du mal à voir quelqu'un d'autre dans ce rôle.

Plus il pensait à elle, à son odeur, à sa froideur, à sa beauté, plus d'idées lui venaient en tête, plus il affinait son scénario.

Mais il y a toujours un mais : il devrait désormais la convaincre. Et il savait d'avance qu'elle dirait non.

Peut-être pouvait-il compter sur Jacob. Il semblait réellement apprécier la jeune femme, si cela était réciproque, elle accepterais peut être...

Isabella n'écoutait pas vraiment ses amies en cet après midi pluvieux, où elles s'étaient réfugiées dans le réfectoire.

Elle pensait à Jacob, au moment où il l'avait attirée dans un coin à part, pour lui murmurer sensuellement ces mots : " 21h, 5 allée des Cerisiers ". Puis il était partis comme un voleur, la laissant là, le coeur battant, les joues roses.

Elle imaginait déjà ses mains sur son corps, leurs souffles saccadés... Dieu qu'il lui tardait d'être ce soir.

Comment, après cette fameuse nuit d'été, avait-elle finit par oublier cette ivresse ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un vague " Edward " qu'elle revint à la réalité et se mit à écouter ses amies. Sophie passait en ce moment même un concours et n'était pas présente. Il n'y avait que Noémie, jeune femme superbe et volage, ainsi que Louise, l'éternelle terre à terre.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient des amies proches de Jacob, et par conséquent, côtoyaient très souvent Edward. C'était un des raisons pour laquelle Isabella ne les voyait pas trop en ce moment, elle préférait éviter de se retrouver avec cet abrutis.

De plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à le côtoyer. Certes, Noémie aimait prendre son pied avec lui, mais Louise, même si elle ne l'avouait pas, avait le coeur brisé.

Brisé par ce connard qui avait réussit à embobiner cette fille qui ne voulait pas s'y frotter en apparence, et qui restait persuadée qu'elle aurait pu avoir une aventure avec lui qui n'aurait eut aucune conséquence.

Mais cela était impossible, et Isabella l'avait bien remarqué : Edward ne voulait pas simplement tirer son coup, mais il aimait être adulé, supplié, et détesté. Pourquoi détesté ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait mettre dans son lit toutes ces hargneuses en claquant des doigts. Qu'il soit aimé ou détesté, son pourvoir de fascination restait intact.

Et Louise en avait fait les frais. Même si elle n'était pas éperdument amoureuse de lui, il lui avait fait croire, comme aux autres, qu'avec elle c'était différent, qu'elle était unique. Et elle était tombé de haut en constatant son indifférence. Certes, il usait toujours de sa voix de séducteurs lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, mais n'avait jamais aucune attention envers elle.

S'il n'était pas aussi envoûtant, il aurait pour sûr une réputation de connard pensait Isabella.

- Han... Si vous saviez, hier soir... se languit Noémie, nous avons fait des folies si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Oui, elles voyaient très bien. Isabella lança un regard inquiet à Louise, qui lui dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je suis habituée. Ce n'est pas une surprise tu sais, c'est tous les jours comme ça, sauf que la fille est différente...

Elle sourit faiblement. Isabella n'aimait pas voir son amie ainsi, et sa haine envers cet être méprisable ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elle s'emporta alors :

- Mais bon dieu, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Noémie interloquée

- Mais pourquoi vous vous laissez toutes embobiner ?

- Mais parce qu'il baise bien ! lança Noémie, dans un cris du coeur.

Toutes trois se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Non, sérieusement les filles, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? Vous savez bien qu'il se tape tout ce qui bouge...

- Pour ma part Bella, je vais réitérer , parce qu'il baise bien. Mieux que bien à vrai dire. Et pour tout te dire, disons qu'il n'est pas égoïste... qu'il pense à toi... enfin, au lit je veux dire ! Dit Noémie, en riant.

Elles sourirent. Ce qui faisait le charme de Noémie était son franc parlé et sa constante bonne humeur. Personne ne pouvait y résister.

- Je confirme, dit d'une voix plus timide Louise.

Isabella se tourna vers elle, étonnée :

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne tombez sous son charme que pour le sexe ?

- Non, continua Louise, disons que le fait qu'il sache y faire, nous rend un peu accroc on va dire... Et puis, comme tu l'as remarqué, il sait y faire, dès la première minute, dès la première seconde...

Oui, Isabella se rappelait de cette première seconde, cette odeur de musc et de pin, cette faussette au coin de la joue, ces yeux profonds, brûlants...

- Mouais concéda-t-elle... N'empêche qu'il vous traite quand même comme des moins que rien...

Louise baissa les yeux, et Noémie s'y opposa :

- Pas forcément, moi par exemple, je viens chercher ce que je veux, et je ne me fais pas avoir...

- Oui, toi et moi sommes comme ça, mais sur le millier de fille qu'il s'est envoyé, combien y en avait-il comme ça ? 2 % ?

- Certes, mais c'est pour ça que tu devrais tester !

Tester ? Mais il n'est pas un objet s'indigna intérieurement la jeune femme... Puis en y repensant, elle se dit que c'était comme un objet qu'elle ferait mieux de le voir...

- C'est ça, comme s'il m'intéressait !

- Oh Bella, soupira Louise, tu ne vas tout de même pas nous dire qu'il ne te fais aucun effet ?

- Si...

A cet instant, elle se détesta pour ne pas avoir répondu du tac au tac, elle avait comme hésité... Non, il la répugnait, il la répugnait, il la répugnait se répétait-elle.

- En fait, c'est son meilleur ami qui m'intéresse...

- Jacob ? Firent-elles en coeur.

- Oui, Jacob. En fait, nous nous sommes déjà croisés l'été dernier...

- C'est vrai que dans le genre beau gosse, on fait pas mieux... Tu nous rassure, car le fait de ne pas être attiré par Cullen est ... Comment dire... Anormal. Dit Louise

-Mmmh, je vois dans tes yeux que vous n'avez pas fait que jouer au monopoly Bella…insinua Noémie.

Elles sourirent, puis l'attention de Noémie fut attirée par quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière elles.

Isabella se retourna, et ses yeux fixèrent immédiatement cette peau pâle au loi, cette mâchoire carré, ce nez aquilin... Puis son regard glissa sur Jacob, sur cette peau bronzée et appétissante.

A en croire leurs regards, ils parlaient d'elle, ce que Noémie remarqua :

- Eh bien, quand on parle des loups, ils montrent leurs queues !

Elles se fixèrent un sourire en coin et explosèrent de rire après ce sous entendus de mauvais goût.

HHHHH

À l'autre bout du réfectoire, la conversation des deux jeunes hommes était tout aussi sérieuse.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle viendra ? Demanda Edward nonchalamment.

- Je pense, à moins qu'elle ne travaille, mais je peux t'affirmer que j'ai sentit sa tensions augmenter lorsque j'ai saisi son bras...

- Mmmh, en même temps, c'est normal, si tu la serrais trop fort...

- Ahah, très drôle, se moqua Jacob. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ou quoi ?

Bonne question se dit Edward. Si elle sortait avec Jacob, il ne pourrait pas la faire souffrir aussi facilement...

- Oh mais si mon cher ami, tu es tellement de meilleur humeur après t'être envoyé en l'air !

Ils rirent comme deux adolescent.

Un instant, Edward pensa à demander son aide à Jacob pour son projet - et la participation d'Isabella. Mais il eut peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il pense qu'il ne faisait ça que dans le but de la mettre dans son lit. Même si l'ultime but était bien celui-ci, il la voulait elle, et rien qu'elle pour son projet. Comme si ce rôle avait été composé pour elle.

HHHHH

Le soir même, à vingt et une heure moins le quart, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir : elle replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille, pinça ses joues pour les rendre un peu plus rose, et réajusta sa robe vaporeuse bleue-gris.

Elle enfila une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis. Puis se ravisa : elle trouvait que cela faisait trop. La jeune femme troqua donc ses talons contre une paire de nus pieds.

Elle arpenta les rues, une boule au ventre, entre désir et peur. Mais cette peur, elle le savait, était plus que bénéfique lorsque le désir la submergeait, lorsqu'elle perdait ses moyens et le contrôle d'elle même. Lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte de cet appartement de haut standing, qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte, tout sourire. Elle resta figée un instant, puis souris à son tour et entra.

Ils parlaient désormais depuis une demi heure, et la tension montait. Elle adorait ces instant où l'on connait la suite du programme, où l'on sait comment cela va finir, mais qu'on préfère faire durer les choses, grâce à des sourires en coins, des paroles insidieuses, des frôlements...

Puis, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle ajouta le sujet " Edward" au menu :

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi elles sont toutes folles de lui...

Le sourire déjà grand de Jacob s'agrandit. Il avait beau l'adorer, il était vraiment content qu'Isabella ne l'aime pas, qu'elle ne soit pas ,comme les autres, omnubulée par Cullen.

- Enfin... Je ne sais pas, je le trouve vraiment très fade... Et sa méthode de drague, n'en parlons pas !

A cet instant, ce fut de la colère qu'éprouva Jacob.

- Comment ça, il t'a fait des avances ?

Que répondre ?Même si elle allait répondre négativement, elle ne connaissait pas réellement la réponse. Elle avait bien compris qu'Edward avait envie de jouer avec elle, mais de là à réellement la vouloir, il y avait un grand pas...

- Non, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler un peu... Disons que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, et que j'ai pu observer maintes fois ses méthodes... Même si je les trouve pathétique, je dois bien avouer qu'elles fonctionnent.

Jacob se remit à sourire, soulagé.

Il la trouvait tellement belle... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses traits fins, les courbes de ses lèvres foncées, ses pommettes blanches, ses longs cils noirs...

Lorsqu'elle vit la manière dont il la regardait, elle sut que c'était le bon moment. Le moment de concrétiser ce dont elle rêvait depuis déjà un mois. Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se détacha d'elle, et la regarda intensément.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Puis, il lui pris ses avants bras dans ses mains et la fit basculer en arrière, de sorte à être au dessus d'elle. Isabella pouvait désormais sentir cette douce chaleur qui envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire, sur sa joue, la faisant languir.

Lorsqu'elle n'en put plus, elle l'embrassa passionnément, avide. Content de faire un tel effet à la jeune fille, il approfondit ce baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, à la recherche de ce goût qu'il n'avait pu oublier.

Désormais, leurs souffles étaient saccadés et Isabella gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit contre sa cuisse un ranfflement.

HHHHH

- Dégage. dit-il mollement à son coup du moment qui ondulait sur ses hanches.

Il n'en avait plus envie, car il pensait à autre chose. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, exterminer la partie de jambes en l'air de son meilleur amie et de cette pétasse d'Isabella.

Au départ, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas correct par rapport à Jacob, mais l'envie d'emmerder cette fille était plus forte que tout.

Alors qu'au même moment où les tourteraux devaient être en train de s'envoyer en l'air, il eut une idée : Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement débarquer ? Il pouvait jouer les innocents, il était bon acteur, Jacob devrait marcher.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il vit l'air outré de sa "compagne". Il avait vraiment envie de la foutre dehors sans cérémonie. Mais il n'allait pas ruiner sa réputation pour cette Swan.

Il lui caressa alors doucement la joue, lui murmurant : " Excuse-moi, j'ai pas mal de problèmes en ce moment... Je... Non, je ne peux pas vraiment en parler, mais j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'écourter ce moment, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir ma mère à l'hopital. Je te fais confiance, fermes l'appartement en partant."

Oui, il était bon acteur. Trop heureuse d'avoir été mise dans la confidence de son (faux) malheur, elle ne dit rien.

Lui, ramassa ses affaires et partit en courant, traversa la rue voisine, et entra dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami, dont il avait les clés. Il était comme chez lui ici, et c'est pour cela qu'il pourrait rendre innocente cette intrusion.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, à pas de loup, il se dirigea vers le couloir et tendit l'oreille...

Et il les entendit. Leurs souffles saccadés, leurs respirations erratiques.

Et quand il reconnu les gémissements ettoufés de la jeune femme, il ne put retenir son imagination et il la vit, la tête rejettée en arrière, les paupières à demi closes, la bouche entrouverte, la peau moite, ses cheveux collant à sa nuque...

Ce n'est lorsqu'il commença à réaliser que cette imagine imaginaire commençait à lui faire physiquement de l'effet qu'il se mit à crier : " Jacob ? T'es où?"

De l'autre côté du mur, Isabella et Jacob se figèrent instantannement. Et attendirent. Mais Edward continua à appeler son meilleur ami.

Jacob poussa un grognement de frustration et retira sa main de l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, qui elle aussi se trouva affreusement frustrée. Surtout parce qu'elle avait très reconnue cette voix.

Il se leva, enfila un jean, attendit qu'elle ait revêtit sa robe et ouvrit la porte violemment : " Putain quoi ?"

Edward ne lui adressa pas un regard et regarda par dessus son épaule. Il vit alors Isabella dans sa jolie robe, les cheveux emmêlés, assise sur le lit, les genoux rejoints devant sa poitrine. Il eut crut qu'elle allait le tuer, et en fut très satisfait. Mais il pris l'air de la surprise et s'écria :

- oh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Ah ! Oh, je vois, vous... vous... Ah merde, désolé, je savais pas.

- T'es con ou quoi, je t'ai dit qu'elle venait chez moi ce soir !

- Ah oui c'est vrai... Mais comme elle voulait attendre le mariage, j'ai cru que c'était simplement pour prendre un verre...

Jacob ne le croyait pas vraiment, et le bouscula en vociférant : "putain tu fait chier"

- Je vais chercher à boire. Annonça-t-il plus haut, les laissant seuls.

Lorsque Jacob fut assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, elle se leva, et se posta devant lui et maugréa :

- Tu l'as fait exprès hein ?

Il la regard intensément. Si intensément qu'elle se sentie mise à nue.

- Oui.

Il sourit à pleine dents. Il était content de son coup. bien qu'énervée, elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Oh je vois... Tu étais jaloux, tu voulais être celui qui me conterait fleurette en premier...

Son sourire se fana sous la surprise de cette répartie innattendue, et elle sourit, amère.

Puis, il prit un air sérieux.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Quoi ?

- Pour un projet. Je voudrais que tu joue pour moi.

- Tu n'as qu'a engager une de tes pétasses.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, tu es bien la pétasse de Jacob toi non ?

- vas te faire foutre.

Bon, c'était vraiment mal partit pour son projet... Il allait falloir qu'il la joue plus finement.

Elle le dépassa en le heurtant violemment, et rejoint Jacob dans le salon.

- Ne t'embête pas pour les verres, l'air est soudain devenu pestiféré tu ne trouves pas ?

Il sourit, tandis qu'Edward qui venait d'arriver grimaça.

- je m'en vais, dit-elle en se penchant sur Jacob, qui fut d'abord surpris.

Lorsqu'ils avaient passés cette nuit ensemble, l'été dernier, elle était partie comme une voleuse.

Mais là, elle l'embrassa passionnement. Sous l'avidité du baiser de la jeune femme, il se laissa aller et fit parcourir ses mains sur les reins de celle-ci.

Ce baiser était si obscène qu'Edward se vit détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Quand Isabella le remarqua, elle coupa court à ce baiser, contente de son petit effet, tourna les talons, et claqua violemment la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, en espérant que cela vous ait plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, cela m'aide à avancer, et m'améliorer.**

**Bonne soirée :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre suivant : _Et si je disais oui ?_**

_"Ce ne fut qu'a la cinquième sonnerie qu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda son réveil : 7h30 du matin... Mais qui pouvait sonner à cette heure là un samedi ?_

_Non, Isabella n'était pas du tout du matin. Complètement enragée, elle enfila de travers sa nuisette, sortit de son clic clac et ouvrit la porte à la volée._

_Sa rage ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'elle vit ce sourire en coin qui lui était familier..."_


	6. Et si je disais oui ?

**Veuillez m'excuser pour avoir poster aussi en retard, mais je n'avais pas accès à internet ! Cela fait une semaine que ce chapitre est bouclé, est je suis bien contente de pouvoir le publier, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Ah, et un grand merci pour vos review, qui me donnent du courage, et l'envie de continuer :)**

* * *

**_Et si je disais oui ?_**

Ce ne fut qu'a la cinquième sonnerie qu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda son réveil : 7h30 du matin... Mais qui pouvait sonner à cette heure là un samedi ?

Non, Isabella n'était pas du tout du matin. Complètement enragée, elle enfila de travers sa nuisette, sortit de son clic clac et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Sa rage ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'elle vit ce sourire en coin qui lui était familier...

Il était là, splendide, adossé au mur du couloir, en face de la porte, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il vit la mine débraillée de la jeune femme, ses cernes, ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise de nuit mal mise, et surtout son regard assassin, il sourit de plus belle.

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils face à ce sourire moqueur et elle claqua violement la porte.

Il perdit alors tout de suite son sourire, vexé par ce claquement de porte. En réalité, il aurait aimé la trouver laide. Juste pour la désacraliser un peu. Mais il avait juste sentit son pouls s'accélérer à sa vue. Certes, elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais elle était définitivement belle.

Isabella elle, ne voulut pas s'avouer que ce sourire qui sous-entendait qu'elle avait vraiment une mine affreuse, lui fit mal.

Elle retourna se coucher, bien décidée à se rendormir.

Mais Edward n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il tambourina encore plus fort sur la porte.

De peut qu'il ne réveille Sophie, et intimement persuadée que c'était pour elle et non pas pour son amie qu'il venait, elle se releva et finit par ouvrir la porte, en crachant un " Putain quoi ?".

Il sourit encore une fois. Elle fit mine de fermer la porte, mais il bloqua celle-ci avec son bras, réduisant ainsi l'espace entre eux. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, qui elle le savait, était rivé sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs...

Il dit alors doucement, en se penchant au dessus du coup de la jeune fille : " Alors, toujours frustrée de la veille ?"

Un instant il fut crut l'avoir vu frissonner. Si proche de sa peau, il s'était comme sentit proche d'un précipice, attiré par elle comme un aiment.

A cet instant, ils n'avaient jamais étés aussi proches. Elle avait sentit son souffle contre sa peau et elle avait fermé les yeux. Seulement une seconde. Pendant cette seconde où elle avait pu respirer ce parfum qu'elle trouvait si enivrant...

Elle revint tout de même vite à la réalité et le poussa en arrière. Plus pour se protéger, que par réelle envie de l'envoyer balader.

- Tu as sentit ça toi aussi. Dit-il alors.

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple constatation faite sur un ton simple. Sans sourire aguicheur, ni voix sensuelle.

Elle en fut complètement désarçonnée. Oui, elle avait sentit "ça" comme il disait. Car c'était inexplicable, indescriptible. Et même s'ils n'avaient mis aucun nom la dessus, ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Une très mauvaise chose.

Isabella ne répondit rien. Puis après une quelques secondes de silence pesant, elle se ressaisit :

- T'es content hein ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es content d'avoir tout fait foirer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas tes petites gamineries qui vont changer quelque chose. On remettra ça.

Sa remarqua l'énerva vraiment, et pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui s'emporta :

- Mes gamineries ? Tu plaisantes ? Et l'embrasser devant moi comme une grosse chaudasse c'est mieux peut-être ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je sois jaloux ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement raison. Et elle eut peur. Peur de cette relation qui était en train de s'installer entre eux.

- Et bien même si ce n'était pas le but, apparemment ça à marché. Dégages maintenant.

- Mais bien sûr. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités quand même.

- Tu crois vraiment que je souhaite secrètement que tu sois jaloux ?Je veux simplement que tu m'oublie et que tu me laisse tranquille. rétorqua-t-elle, amère.

Après cette remarque, elle crut voir de la peine sur le si beau visage du jeune homme, qui repris de plus belle :

- Je vois que tu es toujours persuadée que je te veuille vraiment !

- Mais je ne fait que répéter ce que tu m'as dit au café !

- t'es sotte ou quoi ? Ou alors tu as un égo surdimensionné ! Je plaisantais, pour t'emmerder.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, ni quoi penser. Alors elle dit :

- Mais tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Sophie !

- Et bien ça tombe bien, c'est elle que je viens voir !

Il fut intérieurement satisfait lorsqu'il vit la mine désarçonnée de la jeune femme, qui laissait comprendre qu'elle était persuadée qu'il venait la voir elle. Certes, elle avait raison, mais il ne lui dirait pas.

Elle eut un instant d'absence.

- Laisse moi entrer. finit-il par ordonner.

- Quoi ? Non, tu lui parleras dehors, tu ne rentres pas.

- Euh... je ne te demande pas ton avis, c'est Sophie que je viens voir, et elle habite ici, donc oui je vais entrer.

- Elle dort.

Il fut interloqué, ne comprenant pas le mutisme de la jeune femme. Il essaya alors de se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Alors je vais l'attendre à l'intérieur.

Il la vit alors paniquer, et elle le repoussa : " Mais non, ne rentres pas !"

Et elle claqua la porte.

Edward se retrouva bredouille sur le paillasson. Pour qu'elle étrange et incongrue raison ne voulait-elle pas qu'il entre ?

De l'autre côté, Sophie avait évidement été réveillée par l'altercation et s'était habillée. Elle ouvrit la porte du salon, et retrouva Isabella assise sur son lit, en train d'enfiler à la vas-vite un jean.

- Mais bon dieux pourquoi ? Demanda Sophie. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il entre ? Et pourquoi criez vous ?

- Pour rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me casse .

Sophie ne comprenait rien, mais elle alla ouvrir la porte, trop heureuse que son Edward lui rende visite. Isabella se faufila dans l'entrée, et bouscula le jeune homme en partant. Il serra les dents, plus qu'énervé par ce comportement.

A cause de son fichu caractère, il avait oublié ses buts : la séduire, et la faire accepter sa proposition de projet.

Mais lorqu'il rentra l'appartement, il crut comprendre. Tandis que Sophie lui parlait, il regardait autour de lui : le papier peint miteux, les meubles de mauvaise qualité, et surtout le canapé lit dans le salon.

C'était sûrement ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie là où elle vivait.

Isabella, dans le hall de l'immeuble, tenter de reprendre son souffle après avoir dévalé les escaliers. Elle fermait les yeux, honteuse. Elle avait honte d'elle, de son comportement, et surtout de son appartement.

Lui, il était riche, avait tout ce dont il voulait, et la jeune femme, beaucoup de trop fière, avait peur qu'il découvre l'endroit où elle vivait, endroit qui trahissait son manque criant d'argent. Isabella était une jeune femme très fière, et elle ne pouvait supporter qu'il ne découvre qu'elle était pauvre.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Pourtant, lui, fut en quelque sorte content. Content d'avoir découvert une de ses faiblesses. Il se fichait bien de son niveau de vie, mais la savoir si vulnérable à ce propos le fit se sentir plus fort. Oui, il allait pouvoir frapper.

HHHH

Edward regardait Sophie. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient plutôt amis. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentis l'envie de la " baiser" comme les autres. Il l'appréciait, elle était discrète, et arrivait à se contrôler face à lui.

Pourtant, les yeux de la femme la trahissait : Sophie était éperdument amoureuse d'Edward, et il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Ça crevait les yeux. Elle voulait ce que jamais il ne pourrait lui donner : de l'amour.

Il avait maintes et maintes fois pensé à tiré son coup pour qu'elle perde ses illusions, mais il était persuadé que cela ne changerais rien, qu'elle s'accrocherais tout de même. Elle serait du genre à pardonner. Mais d'un autre côté, il aimait bien sa compagnie. Il se disait que cela pouvait attendre.

En fait, il s'n fichait pas mal. Mais le fait qu'il sache désormais qu'elle partageait un appartement avec Swan lui fit penser que les choses seraient plus faciles en ce qui concerne ces "projets". Mais il se trompait.

Peu absorbé par sa conversation avec la pourtant jolie jeune femme, il attrapa un stylo et inscrivit quelque chose à la fin du petit carnet qu'il avait apporté.

- Tiens, tu donneras ça à ta colocataire, dit-il.

Elle prit le carnet et sentit son coeur manquer quelques battements : c'était quoi ce carnet ? Qui avait-il entre eux ?

Lorsque Edward fut partit, elle se jeta sur le petit carnet noir et l'ouvrit :

"

L'eau de Jean Paul Gaultier

Scénario et Storyboard... "

HHHHH

Après avoir longuement erré dans les rues en attendant que l'intrus fut partis de son appartement, elle décida de revenir.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'appartement, elle fut surprise de voir Sophie assise sur le lit, le nez plongé dans un petit carnet noir, les sourcils froncés. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence, Sophie lui lança un regard mauvais, et partis s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Isabella ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi diable avait-elle l'air de lui en vouloir? Puis, elle se dit qu'il devait y avoir du Edward la-dessous, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il lui ait raconté des conneries.

Elle aurait pu aller directement la voir, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre et se justifier.

Son regard tomba alors sur le carnet, ouvert sur le lit. Curieuse, elle le prit dans ses mains, et le feuilleta. Elle tomba alors sur de magnifiques dessin : une place ronde entourée de parterre de fleurs et d'arbustes, ainsi que le portrait, sous plusieurs angles d'une jeune femme brune.

Quand elle observa de plus près les traits de la jeune femme, elle sentit son coeur se soulever : c'était elle qui était dessinée. Et de manière très détaillée, très réaliste, et pourtant très poétique.

Elle lut le carnet en entier. Et trouva ce scénario magnifique et intelligent, les décors idylliques, bref, elle était éblouie. Mais aussi très étonnée, pourquoi était-elle dessinée ? Surtout qu'elle semblait interpréter le personnage principal. Puis, en rouvrant le carnet, elle vit un mot griffonné sur la dernière page :

" Je réitère ma proposition. Joue pour moi.

Si mon projet est choisis par le jury, tu seras payée en conséquence.

Je ne veux que toi.

E.C "

Lorsqu'elle lut les initiales, l'auteur de ce mot s'imposa à elle : c'était Cullen. C'était donc le projet dont il avait voulu lui parler. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à quelque chose de si magnifique. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Il devait bien connaître des centaines de brunes qui lui correspondrait.

Et puis il y avait les dessins. Ses portraits. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter tout cela. Mais elle se rappela que Cullen ne faisait rien sans arrière pensée. Et il y avait Sophie, enfermée dans sa chambre après avoir trouvé ce carnet. Isabella pouvait déjà s'imaginer ce que sa meilleure pensait : qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, qu'elle était vexée de ne pas avoir été choisie.

Cullen avait surement fait ça pour les éloigner, simplement dans le but de l'emmerder.

Même si ce projet était plus que tentant, esthétiquement parlant, elle ne pensa pas une seconde à dire oui.

Détestant voir sa meilleure amie triste, et ne voulant pas que Cullen gâche leur amitié, elle entra penaude dans la chambre de celle-ci.

- Euh, Sophie, ça va ?

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais en guise de réponse.

- Tu fais la tête ?

- A ton avis ? Ça fait deux semaines que vous vous connaissez, et il te choisis toi, pour ce projet dont il me parle depuis des mois !

Isabella ne savait pas tout ça, et ne savait pas quoi dire. Après une longue minute de silence, elle sut enfin comment essayer de démêler tout ça.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il m'a choisie parce que Jacob lui a parlé. J'ai discuté avec lui de mes années de théâtre, de mes apparitions dans quelques publicités... Il s'en fiche de moi, il veut simplement quelqu'un de plus professionnel, qui connait le milieu, enfin tu vois quoi ...

Tout cela était vrai, elle connaissait ce milieu, mais jamais elle n'en avait parlé à Jacob, et encore moins à Cullen.

- Mouais... C'est juste pour te sauter oui...

-Pardon ?

Jamais de toute sa vie, Isabella ne l'avait vue aussi aigrie.

- Ben ouais, tu sais ça ne m'étonnerais pas. En plus tu vas devoir l'embrasser donc...

En entendant ces dernières paroles, Isabella crut recevoir un coup de massue :

- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

- Ben à ton avis, qui joue le rôle principal ?

Le rôle principal. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Cullen le jouerait. Pourtant, sur le storyboard, il s'agissait d'un homme blond qui était représenté... Mais en réfléchissant, c'était peut-être une ruse de sa part, pour ne pas qu'elle ne refuse de but en blanc. Et elle avait raison.

- Mais quel enfoiré ! Cria-t-elle alors, en sortant de ses pensées. Moi qui en voulait pas donner suite, alors là, je vais donner suite, mais pas de la manière qu'il croit !

Oui, elle était bien décidée à lui exposer le fond de ses pensées à cet emmerdeur vicieux.

Quand elle vit sourire Sophie, qui devait être rassurée, elle rirent toutes deux, et Isabella, fut soulagée.

Pourtant, en se couchant le soir même, elle se mit à divaguer...

Et si, dans une autre vie, elle avait dit oui ? Et qu'elle devait alors l'embrasser ? Qui plus est, le scénario décrivant un baiser tout sauf innocent...

Quel goût avaient ses lèvres ? ...

En se rendant compte de sa dernière pensée, elle se détesta et se frappa mentalement. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

HHHHH

Le lundi suivant, elle quittait les cours tôt pour aller servir au café. Elle se trouvait dans les cuisines en train de grignoter un morceau avant de prendre son service lorsque Jessica entra en trombe dans celles-ci, les joues roses, en gloussant.

Elle entraina Isabella par le bras dans un coin, et dit avec empressement :

- Oh putain Bella ! putain, putain !

Jessica avait toujours été une jeune fille distinguée. Même si elle n' était pas très futée, Isabella appréciait sa bonne humeur.

- Ah ! Ça c'est une Jessica qui vient de croiser un dieu grec, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Mieux, c'est Dieu tout court ! Han ! Si tu savais comme il est beau... J'ai jamais vu ça ! Et il est si charmant en plus... Il s'exprime bien, il est chaleureux mais en même temps mystérieux...

Tiens, la parfaite description de Cullen pensa-t-elle.

- Pour te dire, enchaina Jessica, je crois que toutes les filles dans la salle en mouillent leur petite culotte !

- Rohh Jessica...

Jessica rit, puis lâcha, avant de s'en aller : " Au fait, il te demande."

Donc, en effet, il s'agissait de Cullen. Bien décidée à décliner "gentiment" sa proposition, elle sortit de sa cuisine, empiétant sur le temps de sa pause.

Un fois sortie sortie des cuisines, elle n'eut pas le temps de le chercher bien longtemps : ses deux orbes dorées la fixait intensément. Elle avala de travers sa salive, et sentit sa tension monter tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui et qu'il la dévorait du regard.

Elle s'installa en face de lui :

- C'est non, tu t'en doutes bien.

- Et pourquoi cela? dit-il calmement.

- Parce que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- Je me demande bien d'où te viens cette colère envers moi... continua-t-il en souriant

Elle fronça les sourcils, énervée par la question, mais répondit tout de même :

- J'ai pu à loisir t'observer. Je n'aime pas ta façon de faire, c'est tout.

- Pourtant, j'ai bien pu comprendre, que tu étais presque aussi volage que moi...Alors nous devrions bien nous entendre...

Il s'était renseigné ou quoi ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas à la recherche de l'homme de ma vie que je dois t'apprécier.

- Tu me diras, tant mieux, puisque tu ne m'intéresse pas. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai envie de parler...

Elle se leva d'un bon, irritée par sa dernière remarque :

- Et bien moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler tout court !

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que leurs échanges se terminent ainsi ? se demandèrent-ils.

Edward la rattrapa cependant par le bras :

- Accepte tout de même ma proposition, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

- tu parles, tu t'étais bien gardé de me dire que c'était toit l'acteur principal ! Jamais je ne t'embrasserais Cullen, jamais ! Et puis, ton carnet, tu peux te le mettre où je pense, car le donner à Sophie pour créer des problèmes entre nous, c'est vraiment perfide de ta part !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- oh, ne fais pas l'innocent hein ! Tu sais très bien que tu plais à Sophie, à ton avis, comment elle a pris ton petit mot de la dernière page ?

Il resta là, abasourdis. Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle le détestait. A cause de Sophie.

Voyant qu'elle venait de se détacher de son emprise, il lui lança : " Tu gagneras beaucoup d'argent tu sais !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton fric Cullen ! Vociféra-t-elle.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir... Dit-il plus bas, pour lui même.

Lorsqu'elle traversa la salle du café, elle vit tous les regards posés sur elle. Quasiment tous les clients avaient suivis leur petite scène. Parmi eux se trouvaient beaucoup d'élèves du leur école. Au moins, ils étaient fixés, se dit-elle, ils savaient qu'ils se détestaient.

HHHHH

Edward avait bien réfléchit à leur altercation. L'échéance de son projet approchant, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le problème à ce qui semblait être la source : Sophie.

Il l'attendit alors à la fin des cours, ce qui bien évidemment, donne encore plus de faux espoirs à la demoiselle. Elle le rejoint en sautillant, le rose au joues.

Il décida de ne pas tout déballer de suite. Après une demi heure de discussion qu'il jugea inutile, il lui dit :

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour mon projet... Tu sais, c'est ta copine là, Isabella.

- Ah Bella ? Fit-elle, en faisant semblant d'être étonnée. Elle n'était pas censé avoir lu le carnet, et ne voulait pas passer pour une fouineuse aux yeux d'Edward.

- Et pourquoi elle ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord, le script de la marque stipulait qu'il fallait au moins un personnage principal, aux cheveux foncés. Va savoir, délires d'artistes. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas et que c'est réciproque. Comme ça, aucune ambiguité, et notre jeu d'acteur sera meilleur. En plus, elle ne me collera pas après les scènes...

Petit à petit, le sourire de Sophie s'agrandit. Elle était plus que rassurée, et buvait ses paroles. Un instant il pensa qu'il pourrait vraiment lui faire croire n'importe quoi . Mais il était content, le problème de jalousie de Sophie était réglé. Ainsi, elle n'essayerait pas dissuader Isabella d'accepter. Mais bon, il fallait tout de même convaincre cette fichue " Bella".

HHHHH

- Alors, tu vas accepter ?

Isabella ne comprenait pas la soudaine acceptation de sa meilleure amie.

- Euh... Non. Je ne veux pas te faire de tord, et en plus, je ne veux pas lui faire plaisir à lui.

- Non mais tu sais, il m'a expliqué qu'il ne te désirait pas du tout, et que comme ça vos jeux d'acteurs seraient meilleurs, sans ambiguïtés.

Bon, elle avait un peu exagéré, mais bon, elle s'en fichait.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'en disant cela elle blesserait sa meilleure amie.

Isabella était un peu achevée : " il ne te désire pas du tout." Certes, ils ne s'appréciaient pas, mais à plusieurs reprises, elle avait crut receler de l'envie dans ses yeux...

Sans qu'elle ne put répondre, son portable vibra : sa mère. Elle décrocha vite, toujours soucieuse de la santé de sa mère :

- Bella ?

Sa voix était inquiète et triste. Isabella sentit son coeur se serrer, elle sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

- Tout vas bien maman ?

- Non pas vraiment ma chérie... Je ... Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça...

- Quoi ? Dis moi, ne passe pas par quatre chemins, tu me fais peur.

- Je... Je t'avais dit que j'avais du mal à payer les factures... Et bien, aujourd'hui, ils sont venus chercher des meubles... Dont ceux de ton père...

Isabella sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux : les meubles de collection de son père était tout ce qui lui restait de lui. Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Elle réussit tout de même à articuler :

- Maman... Je... Je vais trouver une solution, on va les racheter... Ils les ont hypothéqués je suppose...

- Oui, mais tu sais qu'on a pas du tout les moyens. Je m'en veux tellement tu sais !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute maman, ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais trouver de l'argent.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Sophie la pris tendrement dans ses bras. Voila pourquoi elle aimait tant Sophie : elle avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles, et l'avait toujours soutenue.

- Et bien je crois que tu vas devoir accepter la proposition d'Edward.

Même si elle lui ferait bien manger son projet à ce Cullen, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette chance de gagner un peu d'argent... C'était une nécessité. Mais jamais elle ne lui dirait qu'elle avait besoin d'argent. Non, elle était trop fière.

* * *

**Et voila pour cette fois ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ^^**

**chapitre suivant : Ça t'as plu n'est-ce pas ?**

_" Il devait être 4 heures du matin lorsque la vibration de son portable le réveilla._

_Il se dégagea des bras de la scensue avec qui il dormait, et grommela en empoignant l'appareil, pour connaître le nom de l'idiot qui l'avait réveillé._

_"J'accepte" fut le seul mot de ce message au numéro inconnu. Mais il savait que c'était elle, et un grand sourire fendit son beau visage_.


	7. Ça t'as plus n'estce pas ?

**Voici enfin le chapitre suivant ! J'ai vu grâce à vos review que vous ne portiez pas vraiment cet Edward dans votre coeur, et c'était l'effet escompté ^^Et je ne crois pas que la fin de ce chapitre n'arrange les choses ;)**

B**onne lecture, et surtout, un grands merci pour vos commentaires.**

**

* * *

_Ça t'as plus n'est-ce pas ?_**

" Il devait être 4 heures du matin lorsque la vibration de son portable le réveilla.

Il se dégagea des bras de la sensu avec qui il dormait, et grommela en empoignant l'appareil, pour connaître le nom de l'idiot qui l'avait réveillé.

"J'accepte" fut le seul mot de ce message au numéro inconnu. Mais il savait que c'était elle, et un grand sourire fendit son beau visage.

Il ne pensa même pas l'insulter tant il était content : il avait eut raison de parler à Sophie, ça avait porté ses fruits pensait-il sans connaître la réelle raison de cette réponse positive inespérée.

Il regarda la cruche qui dormait à ses côtés : il avait vraiment du mal à la faire partir celle-là. Tant pis, il était trop heureux pour s'énerver.

HHHH

Elle marchait dans un des quartiers les plus chics de la ville en ce dimanche après-midi, en méditant. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète pour sa mère, ainsi pour le fait d'avoir dit oui à cet abrutit de Cullen. Certes, elle pourrait de ce fait aider financièrement sa mère, mais elle avait peur.

Peur de la suite des événements. Elle redoutait le tournage, de devoir jouer avec lui, sentant que cela allait tourner au vinaigre.

Parfois elle se disait que tout ceci était de sa faute : elle avait d'entrée de jeux sortis les crocs. Peut-être que si elle s'était montrée aimable dès le départ il se serait comporté avec elle comme avec les autres, de manière "adorable".

En errant dans les rues, son attention fut tout d'un coup attirée par une demeure dont la prestance et la beauté écrasait celle de toute les autres. Elle était majestueuses, dans un charme ancien, mais l'on pouvait deviner, en voyant à travers les vitres que la demeure tait décorée avec soin, dans un style moderne qui se mariait très bien avec le côté traditionnel de l'architecture.

Sous le charme, elle s'approcha des grilles du petit jardinet qui s'ouvraient sur une petit chemin pavé menant jusqu'à la majestueuse porte d'entrée. Même la boîte aux lettre était belle remarqua-t-elle avec amusement.

" Cullen"

Elle cligna des yeux. Oui, il était bien inscrit "Cullen" sur la boîte aux lettres. Alors c'était là que monsieur habitait pensa-t-elle. Dans la plus belle demeure de la ville. Cela ne l'étonnait guerre, il transpirait l'argent. Elle était simplement étonnée d'être tombée sur "sa" maison.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Comme ça, sans réfléchir. Puis elle sentit la panique monter : elle n'allait pas s'enfuir comme une gamine. Non, elle devait trouver une raison à sa venue, et à son geste stupide. C'était décidé, elle allait lui parler de la publicité qu'il allait tourner.

Après deux longues minutes, durant lesquelles elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, sur un Cullen aux cheveux débraillés, le regard morne, perdu, une simple tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon de pyjama en coton.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy. Elle baissa les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, tandis que lui commençait tout doucement à comprendre qui venait d'interrompre son sommeil profond qui suivait cette quasi nuit blanche de baise.

Quand il compris, qu'il vit ses boucles brunes retenues par une ruban, son pantalon crème et son simple tee-shirt blanc*, son teint pâle et sa bouche prune, il fut estomaqué. Estomaqué par sa présence et son charme. Pourquoi cette fille qui ne voulait pas de lui ne pouvait-elle pas être banale ? Non, il fallait qu'elle soit à tomber. Elle n'était pas sophistiquée, mais le charme qu'elle dégageait à son insu était indescriptible.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait, et commença à descendre l'allée de pavés. Isabella elle, sentit les battements de son coeur accroître leur vitesse tandis qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, et qu'il se faisait du plus en plus proche. Quand il fut devant le portail, et elle derrière, à quelques centimètres, et qu'il la fixa intensément attendant qu'elle parle, elle ne sut quoi dire et se tut. Après quelques secondes, il finit par dire :

- Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te faire rentrer.

Elle ne répondit pas à cette pique et fronça les sourcils. Quoiqu'un peu énervé par le silence de la jeune femme qui venait de le réveiller, il dit, mesquin :

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je rentre chez toi ? Pour ne pas voir ton intérieur minable ?

Profondément choquée et blessée par cette remarque, elle sentit sa mâchoire trembler, les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était si vulnérable lorsqu'on parlait de ça. Elle se retourna vivement, pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer, pour ne pas qu'elle ait doublement honte.

Il aurait dut être fier, content d'avoir touché là où ça faisait mal, d'avoir enfin fermé le caquet à cette fille qu'il ne supportait pas. Mais il eut tout simplement honte. Honte de lui même, de sa cruauté. Lorsqu'il avait vu le visage profondément peiné de la jeune femme, il avait sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait l'expliquer, mais la voir blessée et fragile à ce point le fit se sentir mal, et il se détesta pour avoir été aussi méchant, mais aussi pour éprouver de tels sentiments : il aurait du être content de l'avoir déstabilisée, de lui avoir fait mal. Mais il avait juste honte.

Voyant qu'elle se retournait pour ne pas qu'il la voie pleurer, il fut gêné. Il éprouvait cette curieuse envie de s'excuser, lui qui ne le faisait jamais. De la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras...

Doucement, il ouvrit le portillon, se plaça derrière elle, et sans vraiment se contrôler, laissa libre court à son envie de se rattraper : il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, et posa son torse contre son dos en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Excuses-moi, pardon.

Elle ne bougea pas. Pétrifiée par cette étrange chaleur qui emplissait son ventre, par ce parfum rassurant. Elle sentait son coeur se tordre dans sa poitrine, ses membres se raidir, ses sens s'affoler. Elle voulait se débattre, crier, le griffer, le rejeter, mais rien ne se passait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. A cet instant, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, totalement pétrifié par ce parfum d'interdit.

Il sentait qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Lui même ne savait pas quoi faire face à son geste stupide, mais l'envie de ses détacher d'elle ne se faisait pas sentir. Il était bien là, à respirer ses cheveux. Il s'en voulait tellement. Même s'il ne devait pas, s'il devait se servir de cette faiblesse pour lui faire mal, il s'en voulait.

- Je... C'est pour ça que je te proposait ce rôle... Tu auras 50% de a bourse délivrée au gagnant...

Isabella sentit son coeur faire un bon d'indignation, et elle se détacha violemment de lui, en criant :

- Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié Cullen ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux te le foutre où je pense ton projet !

Son coeur, tantôt gelé avait instantanément repris le contrôle et rugissait désormais de haine. Haine envers cet être, et haine envers lui même, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver cet horrible sentiment qui lui faisait perdre la raison.

Un instant, ils avaient étés seuls. Isolés du monde extérieurs. Et même de leur fierté. Mais ce retour à la réalité était brutal, et Edward pouvait sentir chaque veine de son corps inondé par la haine, qui prenait vivement la place de la honte. Il ne pouvait supporter la manière irrespectueuse dont elle le traitait.

Mais, sans se l'avouer, il était seulement vexé, vexé de ce rejet violent. La haine le préservait seulement de ce sentiment de rejet.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Isabella s'en aller, ses boucles brunes voletant derrière elle. Puis la haine laissa place au vide. Au vide qu'elle créait en s'éloignant.

Son projet. Il fallait qu'il pense à son projet.

Il courut comme un dératé derrière elle, tandis qu'elle courrait plus vite, pour ne pas qu'il la rattrape.

Cette situation était invraisemblable pensait-elle, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Mais que faisait-elle, là, dans ce quartier huppé, à fuir cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine? Que fuyait-elle au juste ?

En se rendant compte que cette scène ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un mauvais chapitre de romans à l'eau de rose, elle ralentit sa course, et finit par s'arrêter, essuyant rapidement ses joues avec les paumes de ses mains.

Elle l'entendit s'arrêter derrière elle, et dire, essoufflé.

- Je... En fait, quand j'ai pensé à toi pour ce projet, je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'argent... Je... Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi c'est toi que je veux, mais c'est comme ça, j'arrive pas à imaginer ces scènes sans toi, c'est tout. Je ne vais pas continuer à te courir après comme un idiot, j'ai un égo tu sais. Maintenant, le choix t'appartiens, mais penses-y bien. Lundi après midi, je sais que tu ne travaille pas. Le tournage débute à 14 heures dans le parcs près de l'école. L'équipe du tournage sera là, tu ne pourras pas nous louper. Viens. S'il-te-plait.

Puis il dit après un silence : " Je t'en supplie en fait."

Une fois de plus, elle restait pétrifiée. Aucun mots ne sortaient de sa bouche, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner. D'ailleurs , il ne semblait pas attendre de réponse puisqu'il fit demi-tour juste après sa dernière phrase.

HHHHHHH

Toute la soirée, elle se retourna dans son cli-clac en se demandant si tout cela avait été réel. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver, et comprenait encore moins le fait que ces quelques moments étranges prennent une place si importante dans ses pensées.

Elle se détestait pour avoir été si vulnérable, pour avoir réagit ainsi. Elle n'avait plus cinq ans, et s'enfuir comme une gamine n'était plus de son âge. De plus, pleurer devant lui, lorsqu'il s'était moqué de son manque d'argent était vraiment humiliant.

Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il soit un connard finit pour se moquer de pareille chose.

Edward lui, se flagellait pour sa faiblesse, pour avoir couru après elle, pour lui avoir servit se discours qu'elle n'aurait jamais du entendre, pour ne pas s'être contrôlé, pour ne pas lui avoir rit au nez lorsqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Pour avoir été sensible et faible face à elle. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Plus jamais il ne se comporterait de cette façon. Plus jamais.

Isabella elle, prit la décision de penser à ses intérêts. Elle se rendrait au tournage. Elle jouerait les potiches. Elle gagnerait de l'argent. Et elle s'en irait rejoindre sa vie si calme.

HHHHHHH

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par les doux raillons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les stores de son appartement. Elle s'étira comme un chat, se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, se délectant du temps radieux, et commença à préparer deux cafés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sophie s'était levée.

- Alors c'est aujourd'hui le tournage ? Dit-elle.

Tout d'un coup, le visage si paisible d'isabella en cette belle matinée se renfrogna. Elle avait comme rayé de ses pensées cet élément. Et s'en portait mieux.

- En effet...

- Edward doit être content, il fait vraiment très beau...

Isabella avait toujours trouvé étrange la manière dont pensait Sophie : comme si Cullen était sa moitié. Jamais un jour Isabella n'avait pensé à quelqu'un de cette manière. Et Sophie le faisait tout le temps : " Edward adorerait cette montre.", "Oh ! Je devrais acheter cette pâtisserie pour Edward, il m'a dit qu'il les aimait", " Tiens, je me demande ce qu'Edward penserait de ce film..." .

Non, Isabella Swan n'avait jamais été amoureuse, et n'avait pas envie de l'être. D'être dupe et aveugle. D'être vouée à une chute brutale et fatale, comme Sophie l'était.

- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que ce sera vite finit, et tu pourras aider ta mère, essaya Sophie, se voulant réconfortante.

C'était bien l'unique raison pour laquelle Isabella acceptait. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer en pensant au désarrois de sa mère. Il fallait vraiment que ce sombre idiot gagne ce concour, qu'elle puisse en tirer un maximum d'argent.

En plus, d'après les dires de Sophie, il l'avait choisie parce qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Parce qu'elle ne l'attirait pas. Même s'il n'avait dit mot à ce sujet la veille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était faux. Mais dès qu'elle émettait l'hypothèse que cela ne soit que des foutaises, elle se traitait mentalement de folle.

Elle décida finalement de ne plus se prendre la tête, et partis en cours.

HHHHHHH

L'instant qu'elle redoutait le plus était arrivé. Il était 14 heures. Elle attendait. Histoire d'être en retard, pour faire les pieds à Cullen.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à entrer dans ce parc qu'elle avait toujours contourné, et jamais visité, elle fut estomaquée par la beauté et la pureté des lieux : comme si, malgré les aménagements urbains, personne ne mettait les pieds dans ce parc. Comme si seule la nature y régnait. Isabella repéra cependant une tâche dans ce si beau paysage : des câbles au sol. En les suivant, elle se rapprocha du lieux de tournage, puis après avoir dépassé quelques majestueux saules pleureurs, elle déboucha sur une magnifique place, baignée de soleil.

Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles, comme en liberté bordaient cette place pavées de pierres, tel un coin de paradis, isolé du monde extérieur. Comment avait-elle pu passer devant ce parc tous les jours sans jamais avoir la curiosité d'y entrer ?

Revenant sur terre, elle s'étonna de remarquer que beaucoup de gens s'affairaient autour de la place : des techniciens sans doutes. Et elle, le vit, de dos. Elle reconnut ses épaules carrées, et ses hanches fines. Il semblait parler à une jeune fille brune, très belle. Lorsque la jeune fille remarqua la présence d'Isabella, elle perdit tout sourire. Edward se retourna alors, et, à l'inverse, un immense sourire fendit son visage.

Jamais auparavant Isabella n'avait vu quelqu'un lui sourire ainsi. Elle ne put faire un pas en avant.

Lui était simplement heureux qu'elle soit venue, ne pensant pas une seconde à ses 20 minutes de retard, qu'il aurait pu prendre plaisir à lui faire remarquer. Non, il était simplement heureux, et ne pensait plus.

Cependant, quand il s'avança gaiement vers la jeune femme, son sourire s'entacha : elle avait l'air tout sauf heureuse d'être ici. Elle affichait même un air méprisant et agacé.

Ayant perdu toute trace de joie ou d'enthousiasme, il finit par dire froidement :

- La robe que tu dois porter se trouve derrière le paravent. La maquilleuse t'y attend. Je te laisse le plaisir d'annoncer à la jolie brune que tu vois là, qu'elle ne joueras pas.

Alors cette jolie fille était sa doublure... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir directement choisie ? Elle était bien plus belle qu'elle. Moins étrange.

Elle répondit cependant, d'un ton sarcastique :

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui dire toi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle préfèrerait. En plus, il vaudrait mieux si tu veux la baiser ce soir.

Glacé par les paroles crues, et pourtant si censées de la jeune femme, il lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Isabella se dirigea vers le paravent qu'il venait de lui indiquer : elle y trouva une robe bustier courte et évasée, comportant plusieurs jupons. Elle enfila mollement celle-ci, et se retourna vers le miroir disposé à côté du paravent.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver que cette robe lui allait à merveille. L'esprit poudré et ancien de cette robe marine et blanche rappelait à merveille son créateur. La robe semblait avoir été faite sur mesure pour elle.

La jeune femme n'eut le temps de dire ouf qu'elle entendit une voix glaciale derrière elle lui dire : " Bon, t'as finis de te contempler ? Ça commence dans 15 minutes, et il faut encore que je te coiffe et te maquille. Et y'a du boulot."

Isabella se retourna, et vit une jeune femme châtain clair, menue, juchée sur des escarpins qui semblaient hors de prix. Elle était jolie, mais avait l'air bête, malheureusement pour elle. Isabella savait qu'elle s'appelait Lauren machinchose, et qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas la chercher. Elle était aussi, comme toutes les autres, sous le charme de Cullen, et son ton froid devait être sûrement le résultat d'une certaine jalousie à son égard.

Sans rien répliquer, lasse de ce comportement enfantin, elle s'assit devant la table métallique que lui présentait Lauren. Elle fut coiffée et maquillée en 10 minutes chronos, grâce aux merveilleux gestes brusques et violent de Lauren. Pourtant, Isabelle dut bien avouer que le résultat était des meilleurs : ses boucles brunes, mieux dessinées étaient négligemment ramenées en arrière, et ses yeux étaient ourlés d'une fumée noire qui lui donnait un air... mystérieux. Tout comme le préconisait le script.

Elle s'avança timidement vers la place, et fut estomaquée.

Estomaquée par la beauté d'Edward Cullen, cet homme qu'elle haïssait. Il arborait une simple marinière et un pantalon de costar noir. C'était incompréhensible, mais cet ensemble le rendait plus beau que jamais. Et à en croire le regard des autres filles présentes sur les lieux, Isabella n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué cette étrange aura qui émanait de lui. Complètement troublée, elle s'avança vers lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait vers lui, il se tourna légèrement. Et il la vit. S'avançant vers lui, le regard comme voilé, ses yeux ombrageux, ses jambes laiteuses et fines, la naissance de sa poitrine, ses boucles caressant ses épaules. Il ne put empêcher de sentir les battements de son coeur accélérer. Elle était si désirable à cet instant, qu'il en perdit ses mots lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui :

- Isabella... Euh... Tu... On commence par la scène 5. Euh non, pardon, la scène 4. Enfin, la seule que nous ayons en commun, celle du...

- Oui je vois. Répondit-elle d'une petit voix.

La scène 4 était celle du baiser. Celle où elle devrait faire semblant d'être passionnée, et de désirer plus que tout cet être qu'elle méprisait.

Prenant son courage à deux main, et tentant d'oublier cette peur qui lui lacérait désormais l'estomac, elle se plaça, comme le script l'indiquait, au milieu de la pièce, un flacon d'eau de parfum à la main.

Après avoir entendu un homme près d'une des caméras crier "Action ! " Elle déboucha le flacon de parfum, elle huma son contenu, les yeux fermés. A cet instant elle sentit un léger souffle effleurer sa peau, puis un vent doux faire voler les jupons de sa robe, grâce aux ventilateurs disposés autour de la place.

Puis, ce fut un léger souffle qui vint caresser son cou. Souffle suivit d'un léger parfums de pin. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, et elle sentit son coeur battre plus vite lorsque des doigt fins vinrent déplacer ses boucles pour caresser sa nuque. Les lèvres qui vinrent déposer un léger baiser dans son coup étaient si douces et si habiles, qu'elle ne put retenir un frisson.

Et le script n'existait plus. Plus rien n'existait à part ce parfum enivrant et ce corps puissant qu'elle sentait derrière elle. Elle se retourna légèrement, et fixa ses prunelles qui tantôt dorées étaient comme noires de désir. Elle vit cette bouche rosée parfaitement dessinée se rapprocher de sa mâchoire, l'effleurer, puis caresser lentement ses lèvres. Isabella ne bougeait plus, totalement grisée par cette chaleur qui s'immisçait dans son bas ventre.

Edward ne réfléchissait plus depuis un moment. Dieu qu'il avait eut envie de faire ça bien avant. Et même si une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes, s'attendant à une représentation fidèle au scénario qu'il avait lui même imaginé, plus rien ne faisais sens dans son cerveau à présent. Seule cette avide envie de l'embrasser furieusement subsistait. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'une de ses mains s'était glissée sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la rapprochant brusquement de lui, déversant le parfum du flacon ouvert sur leurs vêtements.

L'odeur enivrante qui s'en libéra n'arrangea rien. Leurs respirations étaient désormais saccadées, et Edward céda enfin à son envie et embrassa passionnément la jeune femme, qui répondit avec empressement à ce baiser, à cette langue douce et avide qui venait lécher ses lèvres.

Son coeur lui criait d'arrêter, de le repousser, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ressente ça, que cela était vraiment mal. Mais ses lèvres s'agitaient avec fureur, sans pourvoir décrocher.

Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait été embrassée ainsi. Et même s'il ne devait s'agir que d'un jeu d'acteurs, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien à cet instant. Elle ne répondait qu'a une simple envie animale.

De ce fait, lorsque le cameraman crie "Coupé !", ils n'entendirent rien, seuls au monde, et continuèrent leurs échanges passionnés.

Tout le monde les observait, complétement absorbés par ce baiser sensuel. Par cette attraction. Eux-même ne bougeaient pas, comme si le temps n'existait plus. Ils étaient troublés.

Puis un deuxième "coupé', cette fois-ci crié, les fit sursauter.

Edward lâcha Isabella comme si elle l'avait brûlée, mais ne détacha pas son regard des prunelles noisettes de celle-ci. Leurs souffles étaient toujours saccadés. Isabella pouvait entendre son coeur battre, et elle n'arriver pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux amplis de désir.

Puis la raison prenant le pas sur tout le reste, elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers les préfabriqués qui abritaient les toilettes, se maudissant pour avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle. Pour avoir éprouvée cette envie malsaine.

Edward lui, se détesta. Oui, il l'avait embrassée, et oui, elle s'était complètement perdue dans ses bras. Mais lui aussi avait perdu tout contrôle. Il n'avait pu réprimer son envie. Et il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Il était le maître de la situation, et cela ne devait pas changer, surtout pour cette fille insignifiante.

Il vit alors les yeux de tous les gens présents rivés sur eux : ils avaient l'air ahuris, et gênés. Les filles, elles, bavaient carrément. Il leur sortit un sourire ultra bright qui finit de les achever, et décida de montrer à cette "Bella", que Monsieur Edward Cullen n'avait en aucun cas perdu le contrôle au point dans oublier son script.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle s'était réfugiée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et sourit en coin lorsqu'elle sursauta, devant les lavabos, au fond de la pièce.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, tel un prédateur, elle lui lançait un regard noir.

- Ça t'as plu n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, malsain.

Isabella se recula, en crachant : " Dégages Cullen, j'ai remplis ma part de contrat, c'est tout."

Il rit méchamment, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune femme :

- Ah oui, c'est tout ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr moi...

Totalement paralysée, elle continua de reculer.

Etrangement, ce qu'elle avait ressentit lors de ce baiser ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Ses sens étaient toujours affolés, et le voir s'approcher ainsi lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur ne pas pouvoir le repousser.

Elle dut abandonner lorsqu'elle sentit le mur derrière elle. Elle continuait de le regarder de manière haineuse, pour essayer de le dissuader de faire un pas de plus. Mais plus elle le regardait ainsi, plus il sentait le désir monter en lui.

Il arrêta son visage en face de celui de jeune femme, et mis ses mais de part et d'autre de sa tête, pour ne pas qu'elle essaye de s'en aller, pour prendre le dessus.

Il voyait bien que sous son air effronté, elle paniquait. Il effleura de sa bouche les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle lutta pour ne pas fermer ses paupières sous l'effet de ce sentiment si enivrant qui prenait possession de son corps.

Puis elle sentit une main effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pour remonter vers son entrejambe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

De plaisir, à son plus grand regret. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, qu'il l'embrasse encore une fois, même s'ils ne devaient pas, s'ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Edward de son côté, tentait de ne pas laisser libre cour à ses pulsions, et luttait contre lui même pour ne pas déchirer sa robe. Il n'avait pu imaginer qu'elle aurait si bon goût, et une peau si douce. Il avait envie de prendre brutalement possession de ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui ne semblaient attendre que ça, mais il susurra :

- Non... Là, c'est interdit...

Et Isabelle comprit très bien ce qu'il voulait dire : ils n'étaient plus dans le cadre de la scène 4. Alors ce baiser était interdit. Elle grogna légèrement de frustration, contre son gré.

A cet instant, Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas l'embrasser, tant elle était désirable.

Non, il devait la détruire.

Il fit remonter encore plus sa main contre sa cuisse, et fit descendre sa culotte, lentement.

Elle voulait le gifler, pour qu'il arrête immédiatement, mais les décharges électriques qu'elle recevait à chaque fois que sa main se rapprochait de son intimité l'en empêchait.

Alors sa main se glissa sur l'entrejambe humide de la jeune fille. Elle gémit malgré elle.

Puis, il retira brusquement sa main. et se recula d'un pas, et afficha un sourire satisfait et méprisant :

- J'en était sûr. Toutes les même.

Et il s'en alla, la laissant là, le souffle court, adossée contre le mur, dépitée.

Elle cria de rage. Elle se détestait. Elle le détestait. Mais que venait-elle de faire ? Il avait raison, elle était comme les autre, incapable de lui résister.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, après ce dur retour à la réalité. Plus elle se détestait pour l'avoir autant désiré, plus sa haine envers lui ne faisait que grandir.

Il ne fallait plus jamais qu'elle soit faible à ce point.

Edward de son côté était content de sa sortie triomphante. Il était désormais persuadé qu'il aurait un jour cette satané Bella dans son lit.

Il préférait ne pas penser à ce moment où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

* * *

* Je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais dans cette fiction, même si Bella n'est pas très apprêtée, elle s'habille bien, et non pas comme une adolescente maussade. ( Oui parce que ça ne collait pas trop avec le charme qu'elle dégage et aussi avec l'école huppée qu'elle fréquente. J'espère que ça ne vous déstabilise pas trop ^^)

**C'est tout pour cette fois ! Bon j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop rapide... J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre suivant **: **_Tu sais, toi tu es différente._**

_"Confortablement installé dans son lit, son macbook pro sur les jambes, il repassait en boucle la scène numéro 4._

_Même si cette unique scène n'était pas la réplique du script, elle était mille fois mieux. Si sensuelle et sauvage qu'il se prenait à ressentir de désir implacable qu'il avait alors éprouvé._

_Mais pourquoi cette fille lui faisait tant d'effet ?"_


	8. Tu sais, toi tu es différente

**Voici enfin le chapitre 8 !**

**Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour cette absence si longue. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai travaillé tout cet été pour payer mes études, ai déménagé, et suis rentré en classe prépa. Je n'ai donc vraiment pas eut le temps. Ce chapitre était même bouclé depuis deux semaines, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le corriger et de le poster, maintenant, c'est chose faite !**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre ( beaucoup ) plus long que les précédents.**

**Un grand merci à vos reviews qui me font si plaisir : surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas ^^**

**

* * *

**_Tu sais, toi tu es différente_

Confortablement installé dans son lit, son macbook pro sur les jambes, il repassait en boucle la scène numéro 4.

Même si cette unique scène n'était pas la réplique du script, elle était mille fois mieux. Si sensuelle et sauvage qu'il se prenait à ressentir de désir implacable qu'il avait alors éprouvé.

Mais pourquoi cette fille lui faisait tant d'effet ?

EPOV

Il n'y avait aucune raison. Aucune raison qui puisse justifier cette attirance que j'avais pour elle, et en parallèle, ce besoin que j'éprouvais de la faire souffrir.

J'étais moi même perdu.

Je repassai encore une fois la scène... Et fermai les yeux. Je repensai à ses lèvres si douces, sa langue si chaude, son souffle court, son odeur masculine de vétiver coupé aux agrumes...

Rien que d'y penser, mes sens s'affolaient. Je passais une main sous mon caleçon.

J'aurais pu chercher un dévidoir. Une fille qui se serait fait un plaisir de faire évacuer ma frustration. Mais je n'en voulais pas. Je la voulais elle.

Et je voulais qu'elle me veuille.

Me satisfaire seul était, je dois le dire, quelque chose que je ne faisais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Je n'appréciait pas tellement cela, surtout quand je savais que je n'avais qu'a claquer des doigts pour m'envoyer en l'air avec à peu près n'importe quelle fille.

J'étais un goujat, je le savais. J'aurais pu l'être une fois de plus lorsque cette envie me pris, ce soir là. Mais je n'aspirait qu'a penser à Isabella. Je ne voulais pas penser à elle, et baiser une autre fille.

Une fille qui n'aurait ni son odeur, ni son goût.

BPOV

Une semaine. Une semaine que je m'empêchait d'y penser, pour ne pas aller lui casser la gueule. J'avais des envies de meurtres, et il faut l'avouer, au début, j'avais failli céder à mes pulsions violentes.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'y ai réfléchit, il y avait deux issue :

- Lui montrer ma manière de penser, l'envoyer sur les roses. Mais je connaissais l'animal, et son sens de la répartie : il aurait jugé que je montrait ainsi mes faiblesses, et qu'en réalité je m'en voulais pour avoir été si faible face à lui. Et il aurait raison.

- et, l'ignorer tout simplement. Lui montrer que ce qu'il s'est passé n'a en rien chamboulé ma vie. Il fallait un retour à la normale. Il fallait que je redevienne complètement indifférente.

Evidement, j'optais pour la seconde option.

Et je me disais que tout ceci n'était que la répercussion de mes problèmes personnels, la paye du loyer en retard, les problèmes financiers de ma mère, les meubles de mon père hypothéqués, ma meilleure amie folle d'un connard.

HHHHH

Isabella se trouvait dans les cuisines du café où elle travaillait, lorsque Jessica déboula, surexcitée :

- Bella, y'a un beau gosse qui te demande encore !

En entendant cela, son coeur rata un battement. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce connard. Elle avança rapidement vers la salle, bien décidée à le remettre cet idiot de Cullen en place. Mais, elle repensa à son bonne résolution, à son plan. Elle devait se montrer aimable, et par dessus-tout, indifférente.

Elle ralentit son pas qui était devenu furieux, et entra sans faire de bruit dans la salle, le cherchant des yeux.

La jeune femme reçu comme un coup à l'estomac lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le beau gosse en question n'était pas Cullen, mais Jacob. Jessica n'avait en effet pas précisé. Elle compris alors, combien cet homme détestable monopolisait ses pensées.

Et elle eut peur.

Pourtant, elle fut comme soulagée de voir Jacob : elle n'aurait pas à se battre, il lui mangeait dans la main.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

Même dans ses habits propres au café dans lequel elle travaillait, elle rayonnait.

Jacob avait toujours été un peu comme Edward : plutôt volage. Mais il ne promettait rien à ses partenaires et avait déjà eut quelques relations sérieuses.

Lorsqu'il voyait Isabella, et qu'il sentait son coeur s'emballer, il ne pouvait que s'avouer que cette fille était différente. Il était sous le charme depuis la première seconde, et plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus elle lui manquait quand elle s'en allait. Jacob avait alors profité de son après-midi libre pour venir la voir, pour lui parler, la toucher, sentir son parfum, l'entendre rire, la faire sourire, accrocher son regard. Il ne fut que plus heureux en voyant le sourire radieux que lui adressa la jeune femme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Jacob, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour Bella, lui répondit-il, en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

Elle sourit. Isabella n'était pas vraiment une personne démonstrative. Elle appréciait réellement Jacob, il était sa bouffée d'air frais, qui venait chasser le brouillard de ses problèmes. Pourtant, elle voulait ne pas lui faire croire à des sentiments qui n'existaient pas. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre que de son côté il y en ait. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle craignait de le faire souffrir, un jour.

Elle décida de prendre sa pause de quinze minutes en avance, pour prendre un verre avec lui, sous le regard courroucé de Jessica, déçue de ne pas avoir été présentée.

Isabella, prise d'un fou rire durant leur discussion animée, ne sentit pas tout de suite son portable vibrer au fond de sa poche.

De l'autre côté du fil, Edward tapait du pied, impatient.

Après deux longue minutes, elle s'en rendit enfin compte, et sortit l'appareil de sa poche. En voyant le numéro non enregistré s'afficher, elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle savait pertinemment à qui il appartenait, et se demandait pourquoi il venait toujours tout gâcher. Elle hésita à lui raccrocher au nez, puis repensa à sa bonne résolution.

- Allo ?

- Oui, c'est moi, je voulais savoir si ...

- Hum, pardon, qui ça vous ? Le coupa-t-elle sur un ton innocent.

- Moi. Tu sais très bien.

Isabella était à ce moment, en train de se contrôler pour ne pas lui parler mal, et feindre de ne pas reconnaître son numéro l'aidait à garder son calme.

- Je suis désolée, vous avez du faire un mauvais numéro...

En disant cela, elle eut presque envie de sourire. Ça lui ferait bien les pieds à cet idiot, de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait ne pas le reconnaître. Pourtant la réponse de ce dernier lui fit perdre tout sourire :

- Isabella, je sais très bien que tu reconnais ma voix, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Il fut satisfait du silence qui suivit sa dernière parole.

En tentant de ne pas perdre la face, elle répondit :

- Ah, oui, maintenant je reconnais ta voix grinçante. Je n'avais pas enregistré ton numéro. Trop encombrant.

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse riposter verbalement, elle dit à Jacob, assez fort pour qu'Edward entende : " C'est ton meilleur ami qui me harcèle "

Edward devint pâle. Même s'il n'était pas avec eux, il pouvait les entendre se moquer, et il se sentait humilié. Il pensa à raccrocher, mais essaya de garder son calme.

En réalité, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux. Et cela commençait à lui taper sur le système. Ils se voyaient trop à son goût.

- C'est bon, t'as finis tes gamineries ? Cracha-t-il.

- Roh, Edward, tu devrais te dérider un peu, tu n'emballeras personne ce soir si ton visage est trop marqué !

Il détestait le ton qu'elle employait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé durant le tournage, elle aurait du le détester, ne plus lui parler. Lutter. Mais non, elle semblait s'en ficher, et osait même se moquer ouvertement de lui.

- Mardi soir, chez moi, viens et je te remettrais ton argent.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire mot.

Isabella garda la bouche ouverte quelques secondes après cette courte phrase. Elle rangea l'appareil dans sa poche. Contente de l'avoir à ce point énervé, contente de ne pas avoir été faible. Mais totalement chamboulée par cette invitation.

Jacob lui demanda ce qu'Edward lui voulait, elle ne lui parla pas de mardi soir. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Elle lui dit simplement qu'il venait de lui dire qu'elle allait récupérer son du.

Bien qu'elle essaya de ne s'intéresser qu'au beau sourire de Jacob, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander toute la soirée si elle devait où non aller chez Edward.

Puis, elle décida de couper court à toutes tergiversions : elle irait prendre son argent, un point c'est tout.

HHHHHH

Toute la journée, elle sentit que son estomac était noué. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Cullen. Et elle mentit à Sophie qui lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait être si strésée. Elle détestait lui mentir. Mais lui dire qu'elle se rendait chez Cullen enclencherait une crise de jalousie à coup sûr.

Elle se rendit alors chez lui, vers 21 heures, bien décidée à ne pas se montrer désagréable. Seulement indifférente.

Pourtant, elle eut un sourire crispé lorsque sa très bonne amie Louise lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! Entre, la projection va bientôt commencer !

Elle crut recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête lorsqu'elle vit la vingtaine de personne présente dans cette immense maison. Des personnes du tournage, des conquêtes d'Edward, et ses plus proches amis.

Puis elle finit par comprendre : il ne l'avait pas invité elle exclusivement. Il organisait à cet instant un sorte de vernissage en rapport avec son projet, où les participants étaient conviés, ainsi que ses amis. Et elle était sûre qu'il avait bien pris soin de ne pas lui mentionner. Pour qu'elle croit qu'ils seraient seuls ce soir. Et aussi pour qu'elle pense qu'elle n'était pas invitée à cette petite " fête " .

Totalement humiliée, elle hésita à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais Louise étant de bonne compagnie, et ne voyant pas Edward, elle accepta même une coupe de champagne offerte par le majordome. Cullen avait en effet les moyens de s'en payer un. Et il aimait étaler sa richesse aux yeux des autres.

Isabella souriait, mais elle avait juste envie de frapper quelqu'un. Pour se défouler. Pour se défaire de cette rage qui grondait en elle, contre cet homme qui se plaisait à l'humilier ainsi. Bien que personne ne sache qu'elle n'était en réalité pas conviée, qu'elle ne devait que passer chercher son argent, elle savait qu'Edward était bien content de son coup.

Dailleurs, lorsqu'il la vit, il eut un sourire en coin, très heureux de constater qu'elle était venue. Et qu'elle semblait en effet bien embêtée.

Il se dirigea vers elle, et la regarda de haut en bas, hautain.

- Je vois que tu en as profité pour t'incruster.

A ces mots, elle se sentit vaciller. Son coeur se déchira un peu plus, assassiné par la honte.

Lorsqu'il vit cette lueur de peine dans les si beaux yeux noisette de la jeune femme, il se repris à éprouver ce qu'il avait sentit quand il lui avait cette fameuse remarque sur son appartement, quand il avait eut ce besoin de s'excuser, de la prendre dans ses bras.

Pourquoi est-ce que quand il lui faisait vraiment mal il se détestait ainsi ?

En tentant de ne pas trembler, elle reposa son verre sur le plateau du majordome, et ce qui suivit ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle se dirigea furieusement vers l'entrée où elle avait posé ses affaires, Edward sur ses talons, loin des autres.

Elle empoigna son manteau.

Il empoigna son bras.

Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise. Il la serra plus fort et la poussa contre les manteaux pendus aux mur, en écrasant son corps contre le sien, enfouissant sa tête dans ses boucles soyeuses.

Isabella sentit son coeur faire des bonds au point de lui faire mal quand elle sentit cette peine éclater, et cette étrange chaleur envahir son estomac.

- Reste. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Lâche-moi. Sa voix était faible, malgré elle.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle cria : " Lâche moi ! "

Edward obtempéras en remarquant le désarrois dans sa voix. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et avant qu'elle ne parte, il dit : " Tu veux ton argent ou pas ? "

Elle s'arrêta net. Il marquait un point. Elle était venue pour ça, et pas pour le voir, alors elle ne devait en aucun cas s'offusquer de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de ce vernissage, bien qu'elle faisait partit du tournage.

Il y a des moments comme ça dans la vie, où quelque chose d'étrange et incongru arrive. Des moments où vous passez sous silence toutes les questions que vous auriez pu vous poser. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Aurait-il pu se demander. Mais que veut-il à la fin ? Devrait-elle penser. La haine est cependant bien plus forte. Et vous manquez l'essentiel.

Isabella se retourna, et sans adresser un regard à Edward, rejoignit le salon

Elle y trouva alors Jacob, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Il l'enlaça tendrement, et elle apprécia réellement ce contact chaleureux, elle qui ne se sentait tellement pas à sa place. Ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Jacob, sans le vouloir, apaisait la jeune femme. Elle commençait tout juste de se remettre de cette humiliation devant Louise, qu'Edward fit asseoir tout le monde, pour projeter son travail.

Jacob et Isabella prirent place sur deux chaises au fond du salon. Le clip commença, et dès les premières secondes, elle fut captivée par cette bande son captivante, par ce jeu de lumières, ces plans magnifiques. Toute la salle avait fait silence, et regardait l'écran géant bouche bée. Puis vint la scène numéro 4. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait le flacon de parfum, de belles arabesques de fumée blanche en sortaient, se transformant en homme. A cet instant, on distinguait Edward, le visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme. Puis il prenait consistance et ils s'embrassaient de cette façon si sensuelle, si sauvage.

Et Isabella se reprenait à éprouver ce désir malsain. Elle serra les dents, furieuse contre elle même. Honteuse aussi, en se rendant compte que tout le monde voyait ce qu'elle voyait : un désir avide et évident.

La main de Jacob qui s'abattit doucement sur sa cuisse n'arrangea rien. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, comme s'il était jaloux de ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. Jaloux de ce désir ardent.

Toutes les personnes présentes elles aussi en arrivaient à se poser des questions, après cette sulfureuse scène, qui de surcroît ne respecta pas le script, et ne demanda qu'une seule prise.

EPOV

Tandis que les scènes coupées aux montages et les ratés passaient à l'écran, je regardais Isabella. Qui regardait Jacob. J'aurais voulu lire sur son visage de l'admiration envers mon travail, ou du moins, un quelconque ressentiment. Mais elle ne semblait même pas avoir regardé.

Je suis furieux. Encore plus lorsque je les vois quitter le salon, incognito, main dans la main. Un étrange sentiment me ronge l'estomac.

Dans un état second, je les suis, sans que personne ne puisse me voir. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ces deux là peuvent bien se dire. Ils se dirigent vers le petit salon. Ils laissent la porte entrebâillée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les espionner. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais, mais je le fais.

Elle passe ses mains derrière la nuque de mon meilleur ami, l'entraîne contre le mur. Elle lui murmure quelque chose, il répond faiblement. Je n'entend pas, et je sens que je m'énerve.

Il grogne quelque chose, en l'embrassant pourtant sensuellement dans le cou. Et elle répond cette phrase que j'entends très bien : " Tu sais, jouer la comédie, c'est mon crédo. Je fais du théâtre depuis l'âge de huit ans. Et puis, qui peut désirer un être si méprisable qui se croit different et au dessus de tout, alors qu'il est si insipide ?"

Je sens mon estomac se tordre, ma mâchoire et mes poings se serrer violemment. J'eu envie de la frapper tant cette phrase me fit mal. Mais je ne bougeais pas, fasciné par l'ardeur qu'elle mit dans le baiser qu'elle lui donna ensuite. Je ne voyais que le dos de Jacob, mais je la voyais elle.

J'ai envie de pousser la porte et d'entrer pour les faire arrêter. Il la touche. Partout. Elle gémit. Ses yeux se ferment, son souffle est heurté par l'excitation. Mais je suis figé. Et je sens une malsaine vague de chaleur qui m'envahie lorsqu'il passe sa main dans sa culotte et qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière, en proie au plaisir. Je deviens fou. Je suis un horrible voyeur. Mais mes pieds sont solidement ancrés dans le sol.

Soudain, elle relève les yeux, comme si elle m'avait entendu. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Derrière les épaules de Jacob, son regard est stupéfait et apeuré. Je panique, mais n'arrive toujours pas à partir. Elle tente de crier pour prévenir Jacob qu'un intrus est là, mais ce n'est qu'un gémissement qui sort de sa bouche.

Je suis complètement déboussolé, en proie à ce désir malsain que j'éprouve alord qu'elle laisse Jacob lui donner du plaisir, et me laisse regarder. Elle me fixe même. Comme hypnotisée.

BPOV

Je ne suis plus moi même... Je ne suis qu'une perverse, mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux des opales de Cullen. Même quand Jacob m'embrasse avidement dans le cou. Je peux lire de la colère et du désir dans ses yeux.

Je me déteste pour être complètement excitée par cette situation. Plus il regarde, plus je perds mes moyens, plus le plaisir me submerge. Jacob n'existe plus. Il n'y a que ces deux orbes cuivrées qui me fixent intensément. Je sens que je perds pied. Le plaisir me submerge par vague, j'ai du mal à retenir mes cris. Et je fixe l'ennemi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce sont ses mains que je sens sur mon corps. Il me touche du regard. Je m'accroche désespérément à Jacob pour ne pas perdre pied face à tant de sentiments mêlés en un seul regard.

Je suis folle à lier.

Puis la peur me gagne lorsque je sens l'orgasme arriver. Car je sais bien à quoi il est du. À qui.

EPOV

Je suis toujours là, à la regarder fixement prendre son pied sans pouvoir me défaire de ses yeux voilés par le plaisir. Mon jean n'a jamais été aussi serré.

Puis elle commence à essayer de se débattre, de s'enfuir des bras de Jacob. À ses gémissement étouffés plus rapprochés, je comprend qu'elle va venir.

Elle se crispe, essaye de pousser Jacob en arrière, qui la serre encore plus. Je peux lire la panique dans les yeux d'Isabella lorsqu'elle crie pour de bon. De plaisir et de rage. Elle repousse violemment Jacob, et se dirige telle une furie vers moi, en remettent ses sous-vêtement.

Je sens mon coeur s'emballer. Je me pousse sur le côté. Elle ouvre la porte à la volée, et la claque derrière elle, laissant Jacob seul.

Elle me pousse violemment contre le mur du couloir, et appuie ses mains fermement contre mon torse comme prête à me frapper. Même si je ne lis que de la haine dans ses yeux, elle semble alors confuse lorsqu'elle remarque à quel point ma respiration est erratique.

Elle fait deux pas en arrière, comme si je l'avais brûlée.

- Je... Sale voyeur ! Dit-elle bredouille, en s'enfuyant vers le salon.

J'en profite pour me carapater, au cas où Jacob décide de partir à sa recherche.

BPOV

J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un. De me tuer moi aussi. Ce qui vient de se passer et la chose la plus étrange qui ne me soit jamais arrivé.

Et je dois bien l'avouer, la plus excitante. C'est en ce dernier point que la rage me gagne. Je l'ai laissé rester. Je l'ai même incité du regard. Et plus le désir se lisait dans ses yeux, plus les caresses de Jacob me faisaient de l'effet. Dailleurs, je ne pensais plus du tout à ce dernier à ce moment là. Je suis une fille horrible. Je ne mérite pas l'affection évidente que me porte Jacob.

Complètement hagarde, en état de choc, je me dirige vers l'entrée, attrape ma veste et son sac, puis sors, en oubliant mes amies. Jacob. Et en tentant d'oublier les yeux de cet abrutis.

HHHHHH

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Edward et Isabella prirent bien soin de s'éviter mutuellement.

Le mois de Novembre débutait. Le froid arrivait. Isabella était ravie de pouvoir enfin se cacher dans un grand manteau.

Eviter cullen n'était pas chose aisée. Il était partout. Dans toutes les soirées. Dans toutes les discussions. Après s'être torturée mentalement pendant ces deux semaines, torture attisée par les niaiseries de Sophie à l'encontre du bellâtre, Isabella finit par se dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'a oublier : elle ne pouvait continuer plus longtemps à se flageller mentalement.

En y repensant bien, elle finit par se persuader que c'était en réalité la situation et non pas Cullen qui l'avait excitée. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un autre homme, tout de même à son goût, le résultat aurait été le même.

Puis, après s'être apaisée, et avoir fait la paix avec sa conscience, elle décida de rappeler Jacob. Celui-ci, quoique complètement déconcerté par cette fuite, fut ravi d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de celle qui le rendait désormais fou.

C'est en ce dernier point qu'Edward se sentait mal. En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur la première occasion pour détruire la jeune femme, pour la tenter encore une fois, pour la pousser à bout, tant physiquement que mentalement. Pourtant, dans cette scène, Jacob avait été la première victime de ces regards interdits. Et Edward tenait par dessus tout à leur amitié.

Il décida alors de calmer le jeu, craignant une réaction trop violente de la jeune femme, qui pourrait mettre à nu ses jeux dangereux.

Mais une autre raison à son soudain et étrange effacement subsistait. Et il s'agissait de la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cette fascination qui commençait à le ronger, et à l'effrayer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il appris qu 'Isabella revoyait Jacob, que son envie de la faire souffrir, et par la même occasion de la tenter, refit surface.

HHHHHHH

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça : de la publicité de Cullen. De ce bijou scénographie.

Il avait gagné le premier prix, et cela n'avait étonné personne. Une grande cérémonie avait été organisée dans cette grande école parisienne pour la remise des prix. Isabella avait bien pris soin de ne pas y assister. Pourtant, elle fut au courant de la victoire du projet, et des 20 000 euros que Cullen avait alors remportés, ainsi que l'assurance d'une grande carrière.

Lorsque Sophie était rentrée de cette cérémonie complément surexcitée, Isabella ne réagit pas à son enthousiasme.

- Non mais tu te rends compte Bella ? 20 000 euros ! Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ça ! Han, tu as raté quelque chose, la cérémonie était grandiose, et je n'ai jamais vu Edward si élégant !

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette somme faramineuse, elle pensa au fait que, s'étant enfuit comme une voleuse, elle n'avait pas réclamé son du à Cullen. Même si elle avait grandement besoin de cet argent, elle se refusa à aller le quémander à Cullen.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Continua Sophie. Il est venu m'enlacer en descendant de l'estrade, devant tout le monde, tant il était heureux de sa victoire. Quand je te dis qu'il à beaucoup plus de considération pour moi que pour toutes les autres poufs avec qui il couche, ce n'est pas du pipo, et tout le monde à pu le voir. Tu aurais du voir ces pétasses, elles étaient vertes !

Isabella ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire, face à la remarque enjouée de son amie.

- Ah, enfin tu souris ! Je te trouve très maussade ces temps-ci, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hum ? Euh non, j'ai juste attrapé froid, et je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Elle sourit pour faire passer la pilule.

- Mouais... J'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose...

Tout d'un coup, Isabella eut des sueurs froides, de peur que Sophie ne soupçonne quelque chose.

- Ce ne serait pas du Jacob qui se cacherait là-dessous ?

Elle fut tout à coup soulagée.

Puis elle parlèrent de cette fabuleuse fête qu'il organisait chez lui la semaine prochaine, pour fêter sa victoire. Fête à laquelle il avait convié tout le monde, sauf Isabella.

Lorsqu'elle appris cela, même si elle ne fut pas surprise, elle fut terriblement blessée. Mais en bonne comédienne, elle ne montra rien.

HHHHHHHH

EPOV

Quand j'entendis la présidente du jury prononcer mon nom en souriant, et les applaudissement qui suivirent, je me levais, totalement grisé par cette sensation de planer, d'être le roi du monde. Certes, je n'avais pas gagné un award, mais j'avais gagné le premier prix de ce satané concours pour lequel je m'étais tant démené.

J'étais monté sur l'estrade, avais pris l'enveloppe qu'on me tendais, fis un discours à deux balles.

Et pendant ces trois temps, je n'avais fait que guetter les chevelures brunes de la salle, en en cherchant une en particulier. J'étais heureux. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De l'embrasser comme jamais. De la remercier pour sa participation.

Puis j'étais revenu violemment à la réalité en réalisant qu'évidement, elle n'était pas là.

Et ma haine qui s'était un instant dissipée, était revenue au galop.

Je serrais dans mes bras Sophie à la place. Parce que je savais que grâce à elle, je pouvais atteindre cette " Bella ".

HHHHHHHHH

- Allez Bella, s'il-te-plait, viens ce soir ! Essaya Jacob pour la enième fois.

- Mais Jake, laisse-moi tranquille enfin, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller...

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que le jeune homme essayait de convaincre la jeune femme de l'accompagner à la soirées de son meilleurs ami qui avait lieu le soir même.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Je ne comprends pas. Ces soirées sont toujours réussies tu sais, tout le monde s'amuse bien, le champagne est très bon, et les petits fours divins.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu voix, je n'ai pas forcément envie d'assister au léchage de botte de Cullen. Et puis, je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller.

Jacob hésita :

- Comment ça ?

- ...

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas été invitée ?

- ...

- Mais Bella, il ne faut pas le prendre ainsi tu sais, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas venu te le dire personnellement, il ne peut pas venir voir tout le monde ! Hier, nous avons parlé de la soirée, j'ai mentionné ton nom, et surtout le fait que tu ne voulais pas venir, mais il n'a rien opposé à ta venue...

Isabella n'écoutait plus vraiment... Elle ne comprenait pas ces sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en elle. " Il n'a rien opposé à ta venue " . Cette phrase la blessait, étrangement. Elle aurait aimé que Cullen souhaite délibérément qu'elle vienne. Qu'il la traque, qu'il essaye tous les moyens de la faire céder, comme il l'avais si bien fait pour son projet publicitaire.

Sans se l'avouer, elle désirait l'attention particulière que lui portait Edward, et détestait les moments où, comme pour ce cas-là, elle n'était rien à ses yeux. Elle avait alors l'impression d'avoir perdu la partie, de s'être prise à son propre jeu.

Puis, au loin, de l'autre côté du fil, elle entendit la voix suave de cullen s'adresser à Jacob. N'ayant pas parlé depuis plus d'une minute, Jacob la questionna : " Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?"

Elle ne répondit rien. Croyant qu'elle avait raccroché, il posa son téléphone portable sur la table près de lui.

Isabelle elle, restait en ligne, interdite, intriguée par ce que ces deux là pourraient bien se dire...

EPOV

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché, je pouvais le voir sur l'écran du mobile, mais je n'en disait pas à un mot à mon meilleur ami. Je savais aussi qu'elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas venir. Et ayant pris soin de ne pas l'inviter pour attiser sa colère, je devais trouver un moyen de la faire venir quand même. Et l'idée vint d'elle même, s'offrant à moi.

- Alors, elle viens ta " Bella " ? J'insistais bien sur son prénom pour signifier l'idiotie de son surnom.

- Nan, je crois que c'est mort...

- Et bien c'est pas plus mal ! J'en peux plus de voir sa tronche !

- Alors il ne fallait pas la choisir pour ton projet !

La soudaine répartie de Jake me décontenança un instant, mais je me repris :

- Tu sais bien pourquoi je l'ai choisie. Vu qu'elle ne m'attire en aucun point, il n'y a aucun risque que...

- C'est bon, je connais la chanson, me coupa Jacob, un peu agacé par mon comportement redondant.

A cet instant, je craignais qu'elle n'ai raccroché, mais je n'entendais toujours pas la tonalité. Alors je portais le coup de grâce :

- Et tu sais pourquoi je suis si content qu'elle ne vienne pas ?

- Non...Mais tu vas me le dire je parie.

- en effet ! Et bien, si la rabat-joie ne vient pas, je pourrais baiser sa copine ! Elle ne demande que ça en plus, je n'ai qu'a me servir !

Et Jacob rit légèrement. Et j'entendis la tonalité. Elle avait raccroché.

Le meilleur dans cette histoire, était qu'elle ne savait pas que je savais qu'elle nous écoutait.

BPOV

Ce poison si fort que l'on appelle la haine déferlait à présent dans mes veine, propageant son acidité dans tout mon corps.

Non, ce connard n'aurait pas la joie de passer sa foutue soirée à "baiser" ma meilleure amie sans que moi, la " rabat- joie" ne vienne casser son coup.

Je décidais d'appeler Sophie, pour la mettre en garde, pour lui apporter cette preuve irréfutable, mais elle était sur messagerie. Il était déjà 19 heures, et je savais qu'elle ne repasserait pas à l'appartement avant d'aller à la soirée.

HHHHHHHHHH

En essayant de panser mentalement ses plaies, elle s'habilla, se maquilla, se coiffa. Elle savait bien que dans ce genre de soirée, les entrées étaient contrôlées, et une tenue de ville lui affligerait un rejet du vigile.

Elle tenta une dernière fois de joindre Sophie. Sans succès.

En se regardant dans le miroir avant de s'en aller, elle se trouva bien pâ si les commentaires de Cullen avaient déteints sur son assurance.

Isabella sauta dans le métro, lasse. Elle aurait du se dépêcher, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter l'inévitable. Un jour ou l'autre, Cullen détruirait Sophie.

Et elle ne se doutait pas à quel point.

En arrivant devant la bâtisse, elle admira sa splendeur nocturne, percée par les lumières intérieures. Sentant son estomac se nouer, elle se hâta de pousser le portail, et fit fasse à l'imposant vigile qui la toisa avec dédain.

- Laure Renault, mentit-elle, sachant qu'elle ne serait bien évidemment pas sur la liste.

L'homme vérifia la liste. Deux fois. Merde pensa-t-elle, étant sûre que Laure était invitée.

Avant que le vigile ne la mette dehors, elle tenta :

- Ah mince, je ne pensais pas que Cullen donnerais mon vrai nom pour la liste. Mais nous tournons ensemble et...

- Votre nom mademoiselle.

- Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas, euh, allez chercher Cullen, il vous confirmera ma venue...

- Votre nom.

- Tenez, je connais cette fille, au fond là-bas, elle va vous dire que je connais...

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire sortir de force. Votre nom.

Elle soupira, et lâcha un faible " Isabella Marie Swan ".

Le vigile vérifia sa liste, et fronça les sourcils.

- Mmh... C'est bon.

Et il se décala pour la laisser passer. Complètement étonnée, elle contourna le géant. Jake avait surement ajouté son nom au cas où elle pensa.

En entrant dans le salon, elle s'attendait à retrouver une de ses désagréables ambiances mondaines où chaque convive ne se préoccupe que de sa côte de popularité, de son paraître. Pourtant, il régnait une sorte de chaleur dans la maison. Les convives, quoiqu'un peu saouls semblaient s'amuser, les hommes étaient taquins, les femmes riaient.

Alors c'était ça une soirée chez Cullen. Une ambiance des plus agréable, semblant inviter à la sensualité.

La jeune femme balaya du regard la salle : ni de Cullen, ni de Jake, ni de Sophie en vue. En attrapant un verre de champagne, elle décida de se rendre sur la terrasse pour trouver sa meilleure amie, qui dailleurs ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle rejoignit des amis. Et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, se détendit et oublia un instant le motif de sa venue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle commençait réellement à apprécier cette soirée, qu'elle eut un peu peur, et repartis à la recherche de Sophie dans cette immense demeure, en empoignant une nouvelle coupe de champagne pour se donner du courage.

Mais elle ne la trouva nulle part. Elle demanda autour d'elle, tout le monde l'avait vu, mais elle pouvait être partout. Isabella entra dans la cuisine de la maison, dans l'espoir de la trouver, mais il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce. Pas de Sophie. Pas d'Edward non plus. À cette pensée, elle eut une sueur froide : et s'ils étaient déjà tous les deux à l'étage ?

Elle resta crispée sur place, et avala d'une traite sa coupe. Puis sentit un léger souffle derrière elle. Une chaleur. Une odeur irrésistible. En sentant son coeur se soulever, elle ferma les yeux. Seulement deux secondes se promit-elle. Après elle pourrait laisser libre court à sa haine. Mais avant, seulement deux secondes...

EPOV

J'avais attendu sa venue toute la soirée. Je guettais chaque entrée, j'inspectais chaque pièce, faisais des rondes. Et au fond du salon, j'avais aperçus son dos dénudé par cette magnifique robe en soie bleue nuit.

Je l'avais vu se diriger vers la cuisine, et je la suivais.

Nous étions seuls. Elle ignorait ma présence. Et en un instant, toutes mes convictions, mes plans s'envolaient. Sa peau laiteuse appelait la caresse.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, et sentit sa délicate odeur ambivalente. Lorsque mon corps se colla au sien, je cru la sentir frissonner. Elle ne bougea pas. Je passais mon visage dans ses boucles brunes pour m'imprégner de son odeur et me mit à caresser lentement son dos nus.

Elle soupira et frissonna, rejetant la tête en arrière. Je ne comprenais rien à cette fille. Ni à mon coeur qui partait dans tous les sens.

BPOV

Je savais pertinemment que c'était lui. Mais une force mystique me poussait à rester. Et à apprécier. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Mais je n'arriver pas à m'en empêcher. Je devrais me retourner, le gifler, l'insulter, lui dire que jamais il ne mettrait ses sales pattes sur Sophie.

Mais c'était sur moi à cet instant que je voulais qu'il les pose ses pattes. J'étais un monstre. En me reprenant, je décidais de prétendre que je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Jacob. Mais avant, deux secondes de plus...

EPOV

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'intensifier. À ce rythme, elle ne tarderait pas à connaître l'ampleur de mon désir. Puis je l'entendis gémir :

- Mmh... Jake...

Mon sans se glaça tandis que mon estomac se tordit me faisant presque mal. Je sens ma mâchoire se démanteler.

Sentant que je ne bouge plus, elle se retourne.

BPOV

Je mine l'étonnement, la frayeur, la fureur en me retournant. Mais ça ne prend pas. Ce n'est pas crédible. Il semble complètement glacé, décontenancé. J'ai gagné. Enfin c'est ce que je crois avant qu'il ne reprenne vigueur, approche lentement sa bouche de mon oreille et murmure :

- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu savais très bien qui se trouvait derrière toi.

EPOV

J'y suis allé au culot, et je pense pouvoir affirmer lorsque je la sens se crisper. Elle ne dit rien. Je m'en vais sans la regarder. Je suis sûr qu'elle fulmine.

HHHHHHHH

La soirée suit son cours. Isabella ne cherche même plus Sophie, trop occupée à se flageller mentalement pour avoir été si faible. C'est en se servant un verre qu'elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait auparavant jamais vu : l'attraction que provoquait Cullen autour de lui.

Bien que tout les invités de soient pas pendus à ses lèvres, des centaines de regards en coins lui sont adresser : les femmes semblent clairement le désirer, les hommes semblent l'envier.

Et lui, à qui jette-il des regards furtifs ?

À Isabella. Qui y répond en fronçant les sourcils tout d'abord, et en détournant la tête, n'osant pas aller lui dire ses quatres vérités, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait de la matière pour riposter.

Elle déteste son regard de séducteur à la noix. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de le guetter. Comprenant qu'elle agit à ce moment là comme toutes les autres filles de la salle, elle lui lance un regard meurtrier et se rend à l'étage dans l'espoir de trouver Sophie dans l'un des innombrables salons.

Ayant remarqué le changement de destination de la jeune femme, il congédie gentiment le groupe de personne avec qui il entretenait une folle discussion, et se lance à sa recherche.

Lorsque la jeune femme arrive dan ce long couloir, dont les nombreuses portes sont entrouvertes, et par lesquelles s'échappent des bruits, des rires, des murmures, elle ne sait pas où commencer. Puis elle remarque cette petit porte en bois vieilli au fin fond du couloir. L'envie de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière se faisant pressante, elle parcours le couloir, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans les nombreuses pièces où se trouvent plusieurs convives, mais pas Sophie.

Elle pousse la petite porte en bois, et se retrouve dans une pièce plus petite que les autres, mansardée, plus intime.

Et puis ce doux parfum qui y règne... Cette chambre ne peut appartenir qu'a une seule personne. Comme une enfant découvrant une pièce interdite, la jeune femme ressent l'excitation de l'interdit. Elle caresse doucement le siège vintage en cuir et bois , suis les lignes épurées du bureau, et lève les yeux vers le panneau de liège qui se trouve au dessus. Elle remarque alors le des photographies du projet accrochées dans un coin, ainsi que des annotations. En dessous de la photographie la représentant les yeux cernés de noir est écrit : " Doute. Sensualité. Crainte. .

À la lecture de ces mots, son coeur fait un bon. Elle sait qu'il ne s'agit là que du champ lexical de l'ambiance de la publicité, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'associer ces mots à la relation malsaine qu'elle entretient avec Edward. Et elle trouve ces mots forts bien choisis.

À cet instant, le claquement de la porte la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne vivement, faisant face à Cullen, la regardant intensément :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle sens sa raison foutre le camp, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

- Personne n'a le droit d'entrer ici, tu devrais le savoir.

Essayant de ne pas perdre complètement face, elle riposte :

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne m'intéresse pas à ton petit monde Cullen.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fouines dans mes affaires ?

Il fait un pas vers elle et elle sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

- Je ne fouilles pas, je cherche Sophie pour pouvoir me barrer d'ici au plus vite.

- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu restes dans cette pièce vide... Tu attendais que je te rejoigne ?

Il s'avance encore. Sa dernière remarque la dégoûte. Elle se recule, et se retrouve contre le mur, coincée. Il continue à avancer. Elle pourrait s'enfuir, mais elle ne le fait pas, paralysée par la fascination que provoquent ces deux iris noires qui la fixent.

- Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée Cullen, je n'ai pas envie de toi. Elles peuvent bien vanter tes qualités au lit, tu ne me fais ni chaud ni froid.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle dit ça, elle l'incite du regard à avancer, ce qu'il fait, totalement fasciné par la beauté froide de la jeune femme.

- tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux Isabella, une fois que tu y auras goûté, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer... Dit-il d'une voix rauque, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, tu ne me fait aucun effet... Susurra-t-elle à son oreille, ne répondant plus d'elle même.

D'un coup sec et habile, il attrapa ses poignets les plaqua contre le mur au dessus de sa tête en approchant sa bouche de la veine maintenant palpitante du cou de la jeune femme. Tous deux sentirent leurs sens s'affoler à cet instant, la raison leur faire défaut.

Il effleurait désormais lentement de sa bouche entrouverte le cou d'isabella qui commençait à se tortiller sous cette torture. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire, et planta son regard noir de désir dans le sien.

D'une voix bien moins assurée, elle susurra :

- Pas la peine d'essayer, tu sais bien que je ne te...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il la fit violemment faire volteface en la tenant toujours par les poignets, et la poussa avec force sur le lit qui se trouvait tout près. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre conscience de la sauvagerie avec laquelle il venait de la traiter, et de combien cela l'avait excité, il était déjà au dessus d'elle, la fixant intensément.

- Je vais te rendre tellement folle de désir que tu vas me supplier de te prendre.

En entendant ceci, elle put sentir son entrejambe s'humidifier encore plus. Elle articula difficilement :

- Tu n'y arriveras pas Cullen...

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Il voulait qu'elle se tortille de plaisir sous lui, qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle jouisse.

Il embrassait sa peau bouillonnante, inspirant profondément ce parfum enivrant, il léchait sa mâchoire, tandis que leurs respirations se faisaient plus heurtées.

En sentant les brûlures qu'il laissait sur sa peau, la panique commençait à monter en elle : Isabella avait peur de ce désir qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle tenta désespérément de le repousser, mes de ses bras forts il la retenais, encouragé par le souffle saccadé de la jeune femme.

Il jouait avec elle,passait sa bouche au dessus de ses lèvres entrouvertes, sans jamais l'embrasser... Elle devenait folle, elle voulait le repousser mais en même temps goûter à ses lèvres, une dernière fois. Elle recevait ce parfum d'interdit par vagues, tandis qu'elle sentait son estomac se tordre sous l'excitation. Lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe en érection contre sa cuisse, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Edward ne savait pas où il trouvait la force de ne pas déchirer sa petite culotte, et de la prendre là, maintenant. Il la voulait à tel point qu'il en avait physiquement mal. Il enclencha alors un léger mouvement de vas et viens.

Etonnée, elle entrouvrais les yeux, mais bien vite, elle sentit cette chaleur l'envahir, ses joues rosirent, ses sens s'affolaient. Lui continuait toujours de goûter à sa peau, sans goûter à ses lèvres.

Isabelle ne contrôlait plus rien, totalement en prise à ce plaisir intense. Elle n'attendait que le moment où elle sentirait sa langue dans sa bouche, et se languissait de cette attente, du refus de Cullen de l'embrasser vraiment, de son jeu. Plus le désir montait, plus il intensifiait ses coups de hanche, en la regardant, totalement perdu dans ses yeux noisette aux pupilles dilatées. Il touchait son visage, enlevait ses cheveux de son visage pour voir son regard lorsqu'elle éprouvait du plaisir. Il avait envie de la manger. D'être en elle. De sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de lui.

Quand elle sentit ce plaisir fulgurant arriver, elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings, crispa la mâchoire. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver tant de plaisir seulement à cause de ces effleurements, de cette simulation. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais seuls des gémissements étouffes sortaient de sa bouche. Et elle fixait les yeux d'Edward complètement fous de désirs, sa bouche si pleine entrouverte. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, juste pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il ne s' agissait que d'un concours de circonstance, que ce n'était que l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité qui lui faisait cette effet là. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'autorisait à penser. En réalité, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette frustration. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne pour de vrai.

- Embrasse-moi.

Il continua à la regarder, en intensifiant ses coups de hanches, en essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Il ne devait pas craquer, il devait être le maître de la situation.

Mais lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi prendre son pied, et qu'il la trouvait si belle, si désirable, si bandante, c'était un supplice de ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Isabella se tortillait de plus en plus, totalement grisée par le plaisir, mais aussi de frustration.

Elle gémit encore une fois :

- Embrassa-moi Edward.

En l'entendant prononcer ainsi son prénom, de sa voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, il cru venir, mais réussit à se contrôler. Il la serra encore plus fort, continuant ses mouvements, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle le serra encore plus contre elle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses résolution foutaient le camp. Il ne pouvait pas résister aussi longtemps à l'appel de sa chair. Il releva la tête, passa ses doigts hésitant sur les lèvres prunes entrouvertes de la jeune femme, et écrasa ses propres lèvres sur les siennes. Instinctivement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent en un baiser sauvage, violent et passionné.

Edward n'en revenait pas : comment pouvait-il éprouver autant de plaisir sans pour autant vraiment faire l'amour ? Il pouvait la sentir gémir contre ses lèvres, sentir son goût, le goût de son plaisir. Il mordait sa ses lèvres, sans langue, et elle adorait ça. Elle voulait plus, elle sentait l'orgasme venir, et elle ne pouvait pas jouir seulement à cause d'un baiser et de ce stupide mouvement. C'était impossible.

D'une main fébrile, elle défit la ceinture de cuir du jeune homme, qui , en sentant ses mains si proches de son entrejambes, eut si peur de venir dans son jean qu'il se recula d'un bond. Le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'était écarté, il repris vigueur, et lui lança le regard le plus méprisant qu'il pouvait :

- Tu vois. Tu es faible.

Elle ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa. Elle sentit les son coeur rater quelques battements, et l'envie de vomir l'assaillir. Il se retourna, reboutonna le haut de sa chemise et boucla sa ceinture, et se dirigea vers la porte. Une déferlante de haine frappa de plein fouet la jeune femme, et elle se leva d'un bond pour le rattraper et lui régler son compte, mais quand il passa la porte et ne la ferma pas totalement, elle pu entendre de l'autre côté une voix familière.

- Ah, Edward !

- Sohpie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Isabella sentit les larmes monter lorsqu'elle pris enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ainsi que du motif de sa venue.

La voix de sa meilleure amie était douce, confiante.

- Ecoute Edward, je sais que tu n'es pas parfait mais... Je crois que je...

Elle hoqueta légèrement, Edward resta muet, encore en proie au désir qu'il venait d'éprouver quelques secondes auparavant.

- Je...

Isabella pu entendre qu'elle s'était rapproché d'Edward.

- Embrasse-moi. J'en ai toujours eut envie.

Une larme roula le long de la joue blanche d'Isabella, qui se crispait de douleur face à l'immondice de sa personne, face à sa trahison.

- Non Sophie... Je... Commença Edward. Je vais être franc.

Isabella, adossée contre le mur près de la porte, ferma les yeux, persuadées qu'il allait lui briser le coeur.

- Tu... Je ne veux pas te perdre en faisant n'importe quoi, en allant trop vite. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je n'ai pas envie de tout foirer comme avec les autres... je... J'ai trop d'estime pour toi et... Je veux que ce moment soit spécial. Tu sais toi, tu es différente. Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles facile...

Isabelle n'écoutait déjà plus, essayant de retenir ses sanglots honteux. La fille facile, c'était elle. La monstrueuse meilleure amie, c'était elle. La fille faussement forte, c'était elle aussi.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**

* * *

**

**Prochain chapitre : Intouchable.**

_Totalement en prise au dégoût d'elle même, Isabella sort de la chambre après que Sophie et Edward aient désertés. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire, doit penser._

_Elle le déteste toujours plus. Mais elle ne peut pas le nier. Jamais auparevant elle n'était ressentis ça..._


	9. Intouchable

**Hello ! Désolée pour ces longs délais, mais j'ai de plus en plus de travail !**

**Peut-être allez-vous vous moquer, mais je suis novice en ce qui concerne ce site : j'ai crut comprendre qu'on pouvait répondre au review des connectés directement, mais je ne sais pas comment...**

**Alors en attendant, et en exclusivité ( ^^ ) Je réponds pour la première fois à vos commentaires lorsque ceux-ci s'y prêtent :**

**Pucine :** Ah la joie ! Ce n'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite, et puis quand ce sera le cas, ce sera très spécial…

**soleil83 : **En effet, des fois, il est vraiment borderline, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime :)

**lyraparleor **: Tu as tout à fait raison. Je ne vais pas faire de spoiler, mais le résumé de cette fiction est particulièrement étudié, il y aura des balles perdues, et des dommages collatéraux. C'est inévitable !

**SoSweetySoCrazy **: en fait, cette volonté de faire souffrir, eux même ne la comprennent pas, et c'est parce qu'ils sont guidés par leur fierté qu'ils se font du mal… Et cela va durer encore un petit moment… ( De toute façon, c'est ce qu'on préfère non ? Quand tout le monde s'aime et est content, l'histoire perds toujours son charme je trouve ! )

**aelita48 **: Malheureusement, les meilleurs sentiments, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je ne compte pas faire tomber la tension aussi vite : ) ( Même si, vous allez le comprendre en lisant ce chapitre, tout seras différent…)

**Frimousse30 :** C'est étrange ce que tu dis, parce que, sans tout révéler, c'est ce qu'il va inévitablement arriver…

**Pour tous les autres, un énorme merci ! **

**Note avant la lecture : vous allez vite le remarquer, il y a moins de dialogues au début de ce chapitre, mais ces passages sont important pour bien comprendre la suite des évènements, et les réactions des personnages. Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_Intouchable_

Grâce à la vie qu'elle avait toujours mené, elle avait toujours eut le choix, avait toujours pu laisser libre cours à ses désirs, n'avait jamais eut à les refouler.

Elle papillonnait d'homme en homme, sans jamais poser bagages, mais en emportant toujours un petite par d'eux. Elle était libre et heureuse.

Mais à cause de lui, le papillon s'était brulé les ailes. Il aurait pu ne pas suivre cette brise fraiche qui l'entrainait, il aurait pu passer son chemin pour ne pas se poser sur cette rose épineuse. Mais inexorablement attiré par ce doux parfum, il s'y était piqué.

Ayant perdu ses belles couleurs dans la bataille, il errait, seul, sans but. Ou du moins, avec pour seul et unique but de ne plus jamais s'y reprendre.

HHHHH

Cette soirée là, où tout avait basculé pour elle, où elle s'était rendue compte de la grandeur de sa faiblesse et de cette possibilité désormais grandissante de blesser celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Peine.

Désespoir.

Peur.

Abattement.

Amertume.

Colère.

Fureur.

Haine.

De nombreux adjectifs pouvaient décrire les sentiments variés qu'elle avait éprouvé cette soirée là. La plus désagréable des sensations restait tout de même l'impression de n'être pas plus forte que toutes ces filles qui s'étaient faite avoir. Ces filles qu'elle avait juré ne jamais devenir. Et lorsqu'elle osait ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde oser penser que Cullen avait peut-être un comportement diffèrent envers elle, elle se donnait envie de vomir.

Après avoir entendu la tirade d'Edward à Sophie, et avoir attendu que tous deux s'en aille, elle avait séché d'un violent revers de mains ses larmes et s'était levée du mur contre lequel elle s'était laissé glisser.

D'un pas morne et lent, elle était sortie de la chambre. Cette chambre qui apparemment était interdite aux autres filles. Cette chambre tapissée de ses travaux, ses photographies... Et parmi elles, de quelques photographies d'elle.

Lorsqu'il avait vu que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, il était devenu furieux à l'idée que quelqu'un y soit entré sans sa permission. Seul Jake et sa prétendue famille y avait accès. Il se débrouillait toujours pour baiser ses coups d'un soir dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. Et avec le temps, les gens savaient que même si cette pièce était déverrouillée, ils n'y avaient pas accès.

Il détestait que quelqu'un pénètre dans son intimité, ce lieux où il rangeait ses affaires aux valeurs sentimentales, mais aussi là où travaillait. Travail qui en quelque sorte était le réel reflet de lui-même.

Quand il avait vue Isabella, face au tableau de liège comportant quelques photos d'elle, il crut mourir de honte. Il avait fait développer ces photos à part. Parce qu'il les trouvaient magnifiques. Ou peut-être parce qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Puis en ne voyant qu'un air d'enfant s'étant fait prendre sur le fait, il était passé à autre chose. À son envie de la toucher. De sentir sa divine odeur.

Une fois sortie de cette maudite chambre, Isabella avait cherché la trace de sa meilleure amie, pour la ramener à l'appartement, en vain. Et puis, que pourrait-elle lui dire : " Non Sophie, ne te jette pas dans ses bras, il était prêt à me sauter il y a deux minutes, et je n'aurais pas dis non. " Pathétique.

Puis elle tomba sur Jacob. Le doux et enjoué Jacob, le parfait opposé de Cullen. Certes, il ne possédait pas la même aura sexuelle, mais il était honnête, simple, gentils. Et puis, en sa compagnie, elle se sentait mise au dessus de tout. Elle avait bien remarqué la fascination qu'il avait pour elle. En grande égoïste, elle accepta les bras protecteurs qu'il lui offrait.

Lorsque vers la fin de la soirée ils atterrirent dans une chambre d'amis, elle le laissa faire quand il commença à l'embrasser, à la caresser, à défaire ses vêtements. Elle essaya d'y mettre un peu du siens, mais la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré commençant à lui monter à la tête, ses mouvements n'était plus vraiment coordonnés, et elle le laissa prendre les commandes.

C'étais agréable, mais elle n'aurait pu affirmer si elle y prenait plaisir. Elle se laissait seulement faire. Elle ne sentit pas grand chose quand il poussa en elle, comme anesthésiée par l'alcool. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la fit vivement rouler sur le côté pour la placer au dessus de lui, et qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne bougeait pas trop, complètement absorbée par un point invisible au loin, il commença enfin à remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Il tenta d'amener sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme pour lui caresser la joue, et d'une main mal assurée, elle balaya sa main, se leva en trombe, courra vers la salle de bain, et vomit dans le lavabo.

Affolé, il se leva, et tenta d'essayer de lui tenir les cheveux :

- Non, laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça !

- Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis là, je ...

- Vas-t-en sanglota-t-elle.

Alarmé par les larmes de la jeune femme, il fit trois pas en arrière et ferma la porte de la salle de bains, la laissant seule avec le désarrois dont il n'avait nullement connaissance.

HHHHHH

Le lendemain, Isabella s'était réveillée avec une gueule de bois monumentale, dans les bras collant et surproducteurs de Jacob. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir ainsi veillé sur elle, mais elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de se sentir à l'étroit dans ses bras. Doucement, elle s'en défit, attrapa ses vêtements éparpillés, et partis à la dérobée.

Quand elle arriva à son appartement, Sophie était pimpante, et surexcitée. Et Isabella savait bien pourquoi. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'allait pas couper à une longue conversation passionnée de Sophie envers Cullen. Lasse, elle la laissa faire, la laissa déverser sa joie dégoulinante.

- J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour Lui Sophie. Finit-elle pas dire.

A son grand étonnement, Sophie ria, et ajouta, enjouée : " Dis-donc Bella, si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais presque croire que tu es jalouse ! "

Isabella crut recevoir un grand sceau d'eau froide devant tant de candeur, mais cacha sa surprise, sa gêne, son envie de vomir par un faible sourire.

HHHHHH

- Alors Edward, cette soirée, qui en fut la victime ? Plaisanta Jacob.

Edward émis un léger rire sans donner sa réponse, simplement pour le faire languir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à son meilleur ami qu'il s'était presque envoyé en l'air avec la fille dont il tombait amoureux. ( Dont Jacob tombait amoureux, hein ;) )

- Allez, fais pas te jeune fille mystérieuse, accouches !

- Eh bien personne mon très cher ami ! Je n'ai fait que languir Sophie, et c'était tout autant divertissant, tu peux me croire ! Si je m'en était envoyé une, toute ma stratégie aurait été mise à mal.

Jacob sourit, puis un immense faux sourire fendit sa peau matte :

- Et bien moi, devines ! C'est plutôt simple, depuis le temps que ça traine...

Etrangement, Edward sentis son estomac se tordre légèrement.

- J'ai enfin couché avec Bella !

- Tu... Tu quoi ? Un léger liquide acide inondait désormais doucement sa bouche.

- J'ai couché avec Bella ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Et c'était... Comment te dire... Grandiose, génialissime... De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais rencontré de fille aussi bandante... Et bien je sais maintenant pourquoi je me rappelais tant d'elle après un an !( si vous vous rappelez bien, il ont déjà couché ensemble, un été, un an avant )

Jacob ne le vit pas, mais son meilleur ami venait de serrer les poings. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux mais... Il détestait ce sentiment des plus désagréables qui l'envahissait. Il avait comme une violente envie de tout casser. Et le fait qu'elle ait fait ça avec Jacob après ce qu'il se soit passé entre eux... Il pensait l'avoir détruite.

A cet instant, il avait juste l'impression d'avoir été un jouet ayant pour but d'assouvir une pulsion sexuelle. D'habitude, cela l'aurait exité, mais cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas qu'elle veuille de lui pour ce qu'il était en mesure de lui faire, mais pour ce qu'il était.

Cette dernière pensée, trop poussée, et effrayante à son goût, il décida de ranger le projet Swan dans un petit coin de sa tête pour le moment.

Jacob s'était toujours sentit quelque peu en position d'infériorité envers son ami. Il savait qu'il était agréable à regarder et avait un corps qui en faisait baver plus d'une. Mais face à la prestance d'Edward, il n'était rien.

Alors, lorsqu'il pouvait prendre une marge d'avance sur cette course puérile au sexe, il édulcorait la vérité.

Cette fois-ci, il avait carrément mentis sur le déroulement de l'acte, mais qu'importe, il ne passait pas pour un looser qui s'était presque fait vomir dessus.

Et puis, Isabella était la seule et unique fille qui n'était pas intéressée par Cullen. Il préférait alors dire que tout allait pour le mieux avec elle. Il arrivait même à s'en persuader.

HHHHHH

DÉCEMBRE

Toutes les belles lumières flamboyantes et multicolores avaient envahis la ville. Le froid était arrivé à grandes foulées, mais l'odeur du chocolat chaud et des marrons réchauffait le coeur des passants.

En temps normal, cette période de l'année où tout semblait possible et irréel était la préférée d'Isabella. Pourtant qui l'eut cru ? Et n'était pas rêveuse, et plutôt très terre à terre. Mais Noël symbolisait pour elle l'approche de ces interminables repas de famille, où elle retrouvait ses proches, sa mère, ses grands parents, ses cousines, et plus particulière Angela, jeune fille de son âge, qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et qui était étonnante de perspicacité.

Cependant, elle ne pensait qu'a la froideur de sa vie en ce pâle moi de décembre. Jacob tentait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle prétextait devoir réviser ses partiels, pour ne pas avoir à faire ce choix qu'elle redoutait tant : accepter qu'il entre pleinement dans sa vie, ou le rejeter définitivement, quitte à perdre sa désormais précieuse amitié. Cette dernière hypothèse lui faisait froid dans le dos, elle ne voulais surtout pas le perdre, mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir d'être à la hauteur des attentes sentimentales de Jacob qu'elle redoutait tant.

Sophie elle, était dans sa bulle. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à se préoccuper d'Edward, qui à l'approche des fêtes, se faisait plus froid, plus distant, plus arrogant, moins dragueur. Non pas que ce dernier point ne la dérangeât, mais elle se faisait réellement du soucis. Et Isabella était peinée de voir à quel point sa meilleure amie tenait à cet homme qui la respectait si peu.

Et quand elle y pensait, elle se disait qu'elle ne valait pas mieux. Mais elle avait décidé de ne plus y repenser pour le moment. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne s'arrêterais de vivre pour lui. À cause de lui. Et puis depuis cette fameuse soirée, ils ne s'étaient plus croisés. Isabella avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela étrange. Certes, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, mais connaissant désormais un peu le mode de fonctionnement de Cullen, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il revienne encore une fois à la charge. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Pourtant, subsistait un problème de taille : l'argent. En effet, depuis le tournage et les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés, Isabella n'avait jamais osé réclamer son du. Non pas par pudeur - quoique - mais par fierté. Et aussi par peur de se retrouver seule face à lui. Mais elle voulait racheter les meubles hypothéqués de son défunt père pour en faire cadeau à sa mère.

Prenant son courage à deux main, elle sortit de sa grosse couette en plumes, décida que Cullen ne valait pas la peine qu'elle s'apprête pour lui, et enfila simplement un paire de jeans foncés, des bottes cavalières noires, ainsi que son duffle coat qui lui tenait si chaud. Au moins ainsi, elle n'attirerait pas son attention sur quelconque partie de son anatomie. Non pas qu'elle pense que Cullen ne pensait qu'a coucher avec elle, mais qu'elle savait qu'il essayerais de la soumettre à sa volonté, autant lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Elle dévala les rues, humant ce parfum de joie qui émanait des passants ravis de faire leurs achats de Noël. Un instant elle en oublia presque ses problèmes.

Arrivée dans le quartier bourgeois du jeune homme, elle remarqua qu'étrangement, seule sa maison ne comportait pas de guirlandes colorées en tout genre. Des écolos pensa-t-elle.

La maison semblait sans vie. Elle se trouva soudainement cruche : il y avait une chance sur cent pour qu'il puisse être chez lui, et madame n'avait même pas songé à le prévenir. Bien qu'elle aurait pu prétexter à elle même que ce n'était que pour éviter un contact, aller le voir sans prévenir était bien pire qu'un coup de fil...

Aucunes lumières n'étaient allumées. Isabella écrasa tout de même ses doigt meurtris contre la sonnette. Trois fois. Personne ne vint. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à faire demi-tour, qu'elle crut entendre un léger bruit. Elle se retourna : la rue était pourtant vide. Puis, elle crut deviner une légère mélodie, qui flottait dans l'air frais de ce mois de décembre.

Après un instant, elle en fut sûre : le bruit venait de la maison. Elle ouvrit le portillon métallique, logea la petite allée pavée, et se planta devant la majestueuse porte qui devait faire deux fois sa taille. La mélodie se faisait plus présente, mais elle ne l discernait pas très bien. Elle toqua, mais toujours rien. Intriguée, elle approcha son oreille de la lourde porte, qui n'étant pas complètement fermée, s'ouvrit légèrement sous son poids. Tout d'abords déséquilibrée, la jeune femme vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu. Puis, comme enivrée par cette douce et mélancolique mélodie qui lui parvenait maintenant plus clairement, elle entra.

Etrangement, elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit, elle suivait simplement son instinct.

La douce et triste mélodie était désormais plus proche, et Isabella, au détour d'un couloir, tomba nez à nez avec ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir : Edward Cullen, le regard dans le vide, assis sur une tabouret de velours rouge devant un majestueux piano à queue noir, les doigts parcourant lascivement le clavier. À cette vue, et contre son grès, elle sentit son coeur se serrer.

BPOV

J"aurais du l'interrompre en me raclant bruyamment la gorge, mais il semblait si triste. Si différent de cette être si sûr de lui, imbus de lui même. Et cette mélodie si enivrante... Etant grande connaisseuse de musique classique, je n'avais pourtant jamais entendu ce morceau. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'une création personnelle. Et cette musique si fatale fendait mon coeur pourtant engourdi par le froid.

Je voyais ses doigts et sa mâchoire se crisper... La grande pièce en marbre, qui avait toujours été fermée à double tour restait dans la pénombre. Seule la lueur de la lune permettait de discerner son visage d'Ephèbe. Il ne devait même pas voir les touches du clavier. Il jouait même les yeux fermés. J'avais beau le détester plus que tout, cette tristesse qui émanait de ses trait me serrait la gorge.

Et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, il avait cessé de jouer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" résonna sa voix glaciale. Je sentis mon coeur exploser sous l'effet de surprise, et telles une la jeune femme lâche que j'étais, je poussait un léger hoquet de surprise, et faisait demi tour. J'avais la sale impression d'avoir violé son intimité.

HHHHHH

Il avait tout de suite remarqué sa présence. Quand la pièce s'était emplie de ce doux parfum d'agrumes. Jamais personne auparavant ne l'avait vu jouer. Personne ne savait qu'il jouait. Mais sa présence ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il s'était laissé bercé par son odeur rassurante.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il compris à quel point cette odeur lui avait manqué depuis cette fameuse soirée, et à quel point il était faible en la laissant ainsi pénétrer dans son intimité que son sang se glaça.

Immédiatement après qu'elle ait pris la fuite, il se lança à sa poursuite, trop curieux de connaitre la raison de sa visite. Avait-elle quelque chose à lui dire, où voulait-elle simplement le voir ? Il trouva ces suppositions bien stupides.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée, il attrapa fermement son bras et la retourna lentement vers lui. Alors qu'Isabella s'attendait à voir de la colère ou encore de la haine sur son visage, elle n'y vit qu'un masque impassible. Elle décida alors d'entretenir avec lui une conversation normale, de ne pas s'énerver.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir ainsi dérangé. Je... La porte d'entrée était ouverte, j'ai entendu du bruit, et j'ai... je n'ai pas pensé que je te dérangerais.

Isabella tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire dire quelque chose, mais il restait impassible. Elle s'étonnait alors de ne pas lui parler avec la haine qu'elle éprouvait. Etrangement, le voir un instant légèrement " fragile" fit momentanément s'envoler sa colère. Elle repris :

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

Il la fixa avant de répondre :

- Tu t'intéresse à ce que j'aime maintenant ?

Il n'avait put s'empêcher de donner à sa réponse un air de reproche. Mais bon dieux, pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça avec elle ? Il s'attendait à quoi après ce qu'il lui avait fait à cette soirée ? Qu'elle vienne causer cuisine et dentelle ?

Comme refroidie, elle répondit sèchement.

- Pas le moins du monde Cullen.

En entendant son nom de famille prononcé, il se remémora la façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom en le suppliant de l'embrasser. Jamais il n'avait vécut quelque chose d'aussi érotique. Et l'entendre prononcer son nom de famille avec tant de froideur lui fit se rendre compte de l'ampleur du fossé qu'il avait lui même achevé de creuser entre eux.

- Les jeunes filles en fleur bavent tellement à ton compte que je connais presque tout de ta vie, sans pour autant l'avoir voulu. Et je n'ai jamais rien entendu à propos d'un piano. Pourtant, les musiciens, ça fait fantasmer les filles...

Il répondit au quart de tour d'une voix neutre.

- Je viens de te faire fantasmer ?

En repensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir, sa réponse fût involontairement trop honnête :

- Non. Tu m'as fait mal.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il eut comme l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle disait quelque chose de différent : ni méchant, ni perfide, ni las.

- Tu es l'unique personne à savoir désormais.

En entendant ces mots, elle se sentit l'espace d'une seconde comme l'unique détentrice d'un secret qu'elle n'aurait jamais envie de dévoiler. Qu'elle voudrait garder pour elle. Puis elle se rappela sa propension à faire croire aux filles qu'elles étaient uniques. Alors elle cracha :

- Encore une de tes ruses de Don Juan à la noix ?

En voyant les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondir sous l'effet de surprise, et la peine qui s'en suivit, elle compris qu'elle avait tord de penser cela, même si s'était légitime. Elle se tut alors quelque seconde. Il ne dit rien non plus, fixant le sol, le visage plus fermé que jamais.

Elle ne connaissait pas ce cet Edward Cullen, et il l'intriguait.

Elle demanda alors d'une voix timide, pour briser ce silence pesant :

- Vous ne fêtez pas Noël chez toi ?

La peine qu'elle lisait se transforma en grande tristesse. Il se tut, baissa les yeux, serra les dents. La souffrance qu'il éprouvait était si forte qu'un aveugle aurait pu la ressentir. Et Isabella ne tarda pas à être troublée par cet homme qu'elle découvrait. Elle voulut bafouiller une excuse pour sa question trop personnelle, mais rien ne vint. Il prit alors difficilement la parole :

- Non, pas vraiment, t'as pu le constater, alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

Cette soudaine froideur rappela à la jeune femme qu'elle le haïssait. Lui avait seulement honte de montrer sa peine ainsi. Peine dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. L'atmosphère était glaciale, mais Isabella, même piquée à vif par tant de froideur ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Cette peine qu'elle avait pu elle même ressentir. Et cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras qui lui avait brûlé le coeur.

- Bon, t'es pas venue pour me faire la discussion je suppose.

- En effet, répondit-elle, amère. Je suis venue récupérer ce que tu me dois.

Il avait complètement oublié cette affaire d'argent. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas accepté de faire partie du projet pour lui, mais seulement pour ce satané fric. Celui qui achetait tout, même les sentiments. Celui qu'elle avait accepté pour se faire embrasser par cet être qu'elle disait trouver si repoussant. Etrangement, il était comme déçu.

- Reviens plus tard, j'ai pas l'argent. Dit-il mollement en se retournant pour retourner à ses occupations.

Sentant la colère monter, elle fit deux pas vers lui et lui attrapa violemment l'avant bras, le forçant à se retourner :

- Putain Cullen, joue pas à ça avec moi, j'ai besoin de cet argent, je ne t'ai pas laissé me toucher pour rien !

Plus que blessé et désormais furieux, il attrapa les épaules de la jeunes femme et la plaqua violemment contre la porte en bois en vociférant :

- Te toucher ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est pas toi qui en redemandais l'autre soir dans ma chambre ?

Elle se mit alors à crier aussi :

- Mais j'étais bourrée Cullen, tu sais pas encore reconnaître les filles saoules ? Tu me déçois, vraiment, avec ta grande expérience, j'aurais pensé que...

- Justement, je sais très bien que tu étais sur le point de jouir, et ça tu ne pourras pas le nier, tu ...

- Je simulais putain, c'est ma manière à moi d'essayer de m'éxiter un peu plus, ce que tu n'as pas réussis à faire... Par contre toi, t'avais vachement l'air de prendre ton pied ! T'étais vraiment très dur...

En entendant ces mots si crus, il explosa :

- Et bien tu apprendras à tes dépends qu'un homme peut être au garde à vous sans pour autant avoir envie d'effectuer son service militaire !

Le teint de la jeune femme devint livide. Elle tenta de se défaire de sa poigne.

- C'est ça. Ton excuse est minable. Tes pupilles étaient largement dilatées. Et puis qu'est- ce que ça peut te faire ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais non ? T'es content ? Tu les as toutes eut dans ton lit. Bon j'étais saoule, mais on va dire que ça compte, comme ça tu vas enfin pouvoir me laisser tranquille.

Elle secoua vivement ses épaules pour le faire lâcher prise, ouvrit la grande porte à la volée, et la claqua violemment derrière elle. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent de respirer de leur côté. Enervés, furieux, blessés, haineux, mais aussi choqués par leur violente réaction. Puis Edward repensa à Jacob. À ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il rouvrit la porte, et ne remarqua même pas qu'elle n'était pas partie, serra fortement la bras de la jeune fille en la secouant :

- Et Jacob, t'as pris ton pied quand tu l'as baisé lui ? Juste après que... Tu me dégoutes !

Elle se dégoutait elle aussi à cet instant. Mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle plissa seulement les yeux :

- Tu n'es pas clair dans ce que tu veux Edward. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au juste ? Jacob lui n'est pas insignifiant pour moi. J'ai des sentiments pour lui. Et coucher avec lui n'était pas une erreur, bien au contraire. Maintenant, puisque je te dégoutes, je te propose de ne plus m'approcher ni me parler. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble d'accord ? Il n'y a rien entre nous qui justifie cette conversation.

Elle était resté calme, sa voix était posée. Et Edward avait désormais l'impression qu'elle lui comprimait le coeur de ses deux mains. Il paniqua alors face à cette indifférence, à l'idée de ne plus pourvoir la toucher, ne plus sentir son corps sous le siens. Il la poussa contre la porte et la serra contre lui. Aussi fort qu'il put. Il enfouis sa tête dans ses cheveux qui sentaient bon le vétiver, il caressa de son visage les joues brûlées par le froid de la jeune femme, passa sa bouche contre son cou. S'imprégnant de ce parfum si agréable, de cette douceur inhumaine. De ses mains, il défit les boutons en cuir de son manteau, laissant sa douce odeur corporelle l'envahir allègrement. Il passa ses mains chaudes sous son haut qu'il releva doucement, sans remarquer qu'elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ses gestes. Il semblait seulement fasciné par ce corps sachant que sa fuite était proche. Il releva lentement le doux tissu pour faire apparaître son sein, blanc immaculé. Si doux, si ferme, si pur. Il avait envie d'y enfouir pour toujours son visage.

Pendant ce temps, qui s'écoulait comme à reculons, Isabella se crispa totalement pour ne pas laisser échapper ces frissonnements qui la parcourait. Elle devait maitriser son corps pour gagner. Ne pas se laisser gagner par l'odeur de son cher ennemi, par cette chaleur qui naissait entre ses cuisses.

Quand elle crût ne plus tenir, elle baissa d'un coup sec son haut, referma son manteau, et planta son regard froid dans celui de Edward, complètement hagard.

- Maintenant je pense que tu es fixé. Tu t'es bien amusé, mais me violer pour me prouver que j'éprouve un quelconque désir pour toi est une mauvaise idée. Et tu viens de remarquer qu'il n'en est rien. Sur ce, à Jamais Cullen. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix monotone en lui tendant une main froide.

Il ne regarda même pas la main de la jeune femme, et ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était partie. Il était seulement choqué par l'affreuse vérité qui venait de s'offrir à lui : son coeur n'avait pas accéléré la cadence, ses poils ne s'étaient pas dressés, elle n'avait pas eut la chaire de poule, elle n'avait pas frissonné, son souffle ne s'était pas saccadé. Elle n'avait pas ressentit à ce contact tout ce que lui avait éprouvé. Il venait de recevoir ce que l'on appelle un coup de massue, faisant valser son égo, mais aussi cette petite flamme qui brûlait en lui. Il était vide.

Elle, totalement sous le choc, effarée par son self contrôle, mais aussi par les gestes doux et si étranges qu'il avait eut à son égard quand elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, rien à faire ensemble. Il faisait si froid, qu'elle ne remarqua pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues désormais rouges de honte, de désir, de frustration, de peine.

HHHHHH

Sans vraiment en être consciente, ses pas la menèrent à l'appartement de Jacob. Peut-être dans l'espoir d'y trouver une oreille attentive qui saurait la rassurer après cette scène pleine de violence et de bizarrerie.

Comme à son habitude, Jacob fut ravi de l'attention de la jeune femme, et l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Mais Isabella ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. De une, elle avait honte, de deux, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait pleuré, de trois, Jacob ne savait rien de ce qui se passait entre eux.

En effet, jamais elle n'osa penser que Cullen aurait pu lui rapporter l'histoire de la chambre. Mais en tout cas, Jacob ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire qu'ils avaient " couché " ensemble. Et il n'avait pas mentionné comme cela s'était terminé. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir pour cela, mais elle était plutôt contente qu'Edward n'ai pas appris ces détails sordides.

Isabella décida tout de même de lui donner une explication :

- oh, c'est les fêtes, c'est tout. Ça me rappelle l'absence de mon père, et le fait que ses meubles soient toujours hypothéqués...

Jacob trouva les mots pour la réconforter. Et elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante. Il était doux, attentionné, gentil, patient. Il était à cet instant le petit ami dont chaque jeune fille pouvait rêver. Il avait tout supporté : les changements d'humeurs d'Isabella, sa propension à l'étourderie sentimentale ces derniers mois... Et ce qu'il ne savait pas est que les réactions parfois étranges de la jeune fille n étaient dues à une seule et même personne, mais sûrement pas lui.

Et ce qui allait se passer serait encore une fois dus à cette personne.

Se remémorer la mort de son père était toujours douloureux. Cela faisait presque 10 ans, mais la plaie était toujours à vif. Lorsque Jacob lui demanda de lui parler de son père, elle ne put que souffler qu'il était mort, avant de fondre en larmes. L'approche des fêtes la rendait toujours nostalgique.

De ses bras forts il l'enlaça doucement, la berçant calmement, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle, s'apaiser. Elle se sentait bien à cet instant. Certes la douleur de la perte de son père adoré était toujours présente, mais ce contact amical la rassurait.

Elle n'avait jamais eut une telle proximité avec un homme. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu. Et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment, mais tout semblait plus simple dans ces bras.

C'est alors que Jacob franchit les limites qu'il avait toujours eut envie de franchir. Il n'avait jamais osé, de peur d'un rejet, mais la voir si fragile, si confiante envers lui le rassura. Il releva doucement le menton de la jeune fille pour planter ses yeux noirs dans les siens :

- Bella, il y quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Sans vraiment comprendre que ce qu'il allait dire allait changer bien des choses, elle ne cilla pas et attendit la suite.

- Je n'en peux plus de pouvoir te regarder, te parler, te toucher en sachant que je ne suis sûrement pas le seul.

En entendant cela, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Non, ne prends pas peur, ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie, mais je préfère tout arrêter avant que justement je ne devienne jaloux.

- Tu... Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voie ?

Elle avait à cet instant réellement peur de le perdre, de perdre cette personne qui depuis quelques mois comptais réellement pour elle. Il remarqua sa peur, et en fut plus qu'heureux, mais ne le montra pas.

- Oui ou non, c'est toi qui décide. Je... Comment t'expliquer... J'ai vraiment envie de construire quelque chose avec toi... J'ai des sentiments tu sais... Et le fait que tu me rejettes pour reviennes me rend fou. Ainsi que le fait que je ne sache pas si je suis le seul avec qui tu ...

- Couche ?

S'était sortit tout seul, à cause de la panique. Elle ajouta rapidement comme pour s'obliger à penser qu'il n'y avait que lui. Que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cullen n'était rien.

- Oui tu es le seul.

Il ne dit rien, mais son visage s'illumina, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches. Il était beau quand il souriait pensa-t-elle. Etait-ce ça le sentiment amoureux ? Etre bien avec la personne, l'apprécier pour ce qu'il est ? Peut-être, elle n'en savait rien. Mais lorsqu'elle se posait la question, le mot amour restait toujours inconnu, et elle n'arrivait pas le raccrocher à son histoire avec Jacob.

Elle avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir désormais. Soit ils devenaient un "couple", soit elle le perdait à tout jamais. Elle perdait son amitié. Amitié... C'était bel et bien le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais Jacob n'était-il seulement qu'un ami alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble ? Il devait sûrement être plus que cela se résigna-t-elle.

Puis, en envisageant cette hypothèse, tout lui semblait plus simple : Cullen n'oserait plus l'approcher. Il se ferait une raison et ne voudrait pas blesser son meilleur ami. Sophie et tous les autres ne pourraient jamais soupçonner qu'elle et Cullen avaient eut quelques échanges plutôt... Sulfureux. Et puis, au fil du temps ses pensées ne se tourneraient plus que vers Jacob, qui les lui renverrait.

Enfin la tranquillité.

Mais Isabella était lasse de devoir faire ce choix un peu égoïste. Ce n'était pas très honnête envers Jacob, mais elle en était sûre, avec le temps, tout serait plus simple.

Doucement, comme pour sceller ce pacte, elle l'embrassa.

- Je suis d'accord.

- C'est à dire ?

- D'accord pour que toi et moi ce soit... disons, officiel.

Jamais elle n'avait un sourire aussi franc. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle, elle l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Attends, avant il faut que je te dise certaines choses, mais tu dois bien m'écouter, et me promettre de respecter ce que je vais te dire.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il en lui souriant doucement.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle n'avait jamais été en couple? Certes, certaines de ses histoires avaient un temps soit peu duré, mais elle savait qu'avec Jacob tout deviendrait très vite officiel, qu'il allait le crier sur les toits, et elle en avait peur.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, je n'ai jamais eut de relation... officielle dirons-nous. Jamais mes amis n'ont put appeler quelqu'un " mon petit ami" . Alors je ne peux pas être ta petite amie comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Je veux prendre mon temps, le temps de m'habituer à cette idée, de le dire d'abord à Sophie, puis petit à petit à mes amis...

Elle vit le visage du jeune homme se renfrogner et décida de le rassurer :

- Mais saches que pendant cette période d'acclimatation, je ne serais rien qu'à toi.

Elle lui disait comme elle se le disait à elle même. Et cela le rassura bel et bien.

- Ecoutes, on va faire comme tu le sens, je ne veux en aucun cas te brusquer. Va à ton rythme, et je te suivrais.

- Je te remercie Jacob. Je sais que je suis un peu compliquée, mais je n'arrive pas à être autrement.

- Mais je ne te veux pas que tu soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela sonna étrangement aux aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

- C'est gentil. Ce que je viens de te dire implique aussi le fait que toi aussi, de ton côté, tu ne dises rien pour le moment, même pas à Cullen...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne saurait pas tenir sa langue et que je n'ai pas envie d'être montrée du doit genre " Oh regardez, la fille légère s'est enfin casée ! "

- Mais Bella, personne ne te vois comme ça...

- Oui, mon alentour non, mais les gens que je ne connais pas si.

- Ça je ne sais pas, mais si je dis à Edward de ne rien dire...

- Il dira quand même parce qu'on se déteste et qu'il ferait tout pour m'embêter...

Il sembla y réfléchir.

- Mmh... Tu marques un point, il ne t'apprécie pas vraiment... Mais tu sais, il ne te prête pas tant d'attention...

Et c'est là que tous ces sentiments complexes revenaient au galop. Comment pouvait-il affirmer la détester, ne pas lui prêter attention, puis toucher son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Et pourquoi sentait-elle une légère peine l'envahir lorsqu'elle entendait cela alors qu'elle en était sûre, elle le haïssait ?

Vexée, elle se justifia :

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que ça l'amusera beaucoup, alors s'il te plait, attends un peu avant de lui dire. Attends que j'en ai parlé à mes amis, avant qu'il ne vienne cracher son venin.

En réalité, elle voulait qu'il sache. Mais elle ne voulait pas que le chien foufou que serait jacob lui apprenne, qu'il embellisse tout, qu'il parle d'elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Cela était peut-être un peu prétentieux de penser ça, mais elle ne se trompait pas.

De plus, elle voulait lui dire elle même pour lui certifier, une fois de plus, qu'il ne l'approcherait plus.

Jacob accepta, et lorqu'il embrassa passionément Isabella, celle-ci ne fut pas capable de mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage...

HHHHHHH

En regardant le paysage défiler derrière les fenêtres du train, les pensées de la jeune femmes allaient à cet être qu'elle haïssait. C'était bien simple, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle n'y pense. Et elle le détestait pour monopoliser ses pensées. Bien que ce n'était que de la colère qu'elle éprouvait quand elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait empêcher son ventre de se nouer lorsqu'un instant elle se remémorait certaines scènes de leur vie commune.

Mais cette fois, elle avait simplement envie de pleurer : elle rentrait chez elle, parmi sa famille qu'elle aimait tant retrouver pour les fêtes. Mais cette année, elle n'avait rien à offrir à sa mère qui en plus d'avoir perdu son époux, avait perdu une partie de son patrimoine. Isabella comptait tellement sur l'argent de cet abrutis pour faire une beau cadeau à sa mère en rachetant au moins un ou deux meubles de son père, mais ses comptes étaient à secs, et elle se sentait nulle, impuissante.

Et elle détestait Cullen. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à quémander son du. S'il était homme de parole, il aurait déjà du lui apporter l'argent qu'il lui avait promis. Car avec le temps, elle avait presque finit par oublier pourquoi elle avait accepté de faire partie de ce projet.

À la gare enneigée, ils étaient tous là, oncles, tantes, cousins, pour venir l'accueillir. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année elle se sentit bien, tellement reposée, aimée, choyée. Elle fut encore plus ravie de retrouver sa chère cousine Angela, sa confidente. Sa mère, Renée, qui devait préparer le diner, n'était pas venue.

En arrivant à la grande et un peu délabrée demeure familiale, sa mère lui sauta au cou, des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Mais... Mais maman, ça ne vas pas ?

Renée la serra dans ses bras, encore plus fort :

- Oh ma chérie... Mille fois merci, merci merci merci ! Mais comment t'es-tu débrouillée ?

- Quoi ? Euh, je comprends pas !

Toute la famille la regardait d'un air complice. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ne joue pas les jeunes filles humbles voyons ! Plaisanta Renée en essuyant ses larmes de bonheur.

C'est alors qu'Angela l'attira vers le bras et la poussa dans le salon.

Isabella crut s'étrangler devant une telle vision : cette pièce de son enfance avait retrouvé tout son charme, le feu de bois dans la cheminée, le grand sapin de houx, les cadeaux à sont pieds, et fait le plus important, les meubles de son défunt père, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quittés les lieux.

De chaudes larmes de bonheur et d'incompréhension roulèrent sur sa joue. L'air sentait bon la crème au marron et la clémentine. Elle était chez elle, parmi ceux qu'elle aimait, pour une raison encore inconnue, quelqu'un avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux à sa mère : le rachat de tous ces meubles dont certains étaient hypothéqués depuis la mort de son mari.

Angela n'eut que le temps de lui murmurer qu'elle lui expliquerait après, mais que tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau fait par elle.

Elle n'eut le temps de vouloir comprendre, que toute la famille était arrivée, et que sa mère la prenait dans les bras en la remerciant.

Totalement sous le choc, elle ne put objecter. Ce ne fut qu'après et long et succulent repas qu'elle put demander des précisions à Angela. Celle-ci l'emmena alors dans un coin à part.

- Tiens. Je l'ai trouvé dans le meuble de poupée qu'avait fabriqué Charlie et qu'ils avaient hypothéqués. Quand les petites ont commencé à joué, je l'ai vu tomber du toit, sous lequel il était scotché.

Elle lui tendit un petit bout de papier blanc. Les mains tremblantes, elle le parcourra, tandis que son coeur semblait vouloir se décrocher :

" Isabella,

Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir rendu la monnaie de ta pièce.

J'ai fait en sorte pour que le don soit à ton nom, n'aie crainte, et rends tes proches heureux.

Joyeux Noël."

D'un geste rapide, elle essuya une nouvelle larme en s'étranglant : " Edward..."

Elle aurait reconnu cette écriture élégante entre mille.

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas qui est cet Edward, mais il doit vraiment tenir à toi, parque pour faire un don de 40 000 euros comme ça... Dit distraitement Angela

- QUOI ? S'égosilla Isabella. 40 000 euros ?

- Eh bien oui, il à racheté tous les meubles sans exception, qui avec le temps ont pris de la valeur comme ce sont des meubles de collection...

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, et mis quelques minutes avant de réaliser le geste d'Edward. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ? Et puis, l'argent qu'il lui devait ne devait pas dépasser 5 000 euros tout au plus...

- Je... Mais je peux pas accepter ! Il faut que je lui rende son argent, je...

- Et tu comptes faire comment ? Revendre tous les meubles ? Ta mère en mourrait, tu le sais bien...

- Mais il me met au pieds du mur là...

- Quoi ?

Angela commença à s'énerver :

- Attends, un mec te fait un tel cadeau et tu ne l'accepte pas ? Il ne t'offre pas une robe inutile valant les yeux de la têtes quand même. Et la note le précise bien, le but est que tu sois heureuse. En plus, je suppose que s'il est capable de débourser tant d'argent pour toi, c'est soit qu'il tient à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, soit qu'il à de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire...

- En effet, il à même trop d'argent...Il ne tient en aucun à moi.

En disant cela, elle n'arriva pas à se persuader que cela était vrai, après ce geste si généreux et humble.

- Ça m'étonnerait... Continua Angela, il à mis ce mot dans ta maison de poupée, celle qu'enfant tu ne pouvais pas quitter, s'il à retenu ce détail c'est qu'il doit un minimum tenir à toi...

Angela marquait un point. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour cette maison de poupée ? Pour les meubles hypothéqués, Isabella supposa que Jacob qui n'avait donc pas sa langue dans sa poche lui en avait parlé. Mais pour la maison, personne n'était au courant... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. S'il fallait qu'elle se jette dans ses bras en le revoyant, ce qui l'obligerait à rompre sa promesse ou continuer à le haïr et s'employer à le rembourser intégralement.

- Bon Bella, je crois que tu vas devoir m'expliquer qui est ce fameux Edward...

Et elle lui conta tout en détail. Tout. En finissant par Jacob et leur liaison nouvelle. Angela était sceptique.

- Je t'avoue que je n'y comprends rien. Et d'après ce que tu me racontes, cet Edward à tout de l'être méprisable, mais je n'arrive pas à vraiment le haïr. Il à l'air complètement perdu.

- Quoi ? Mais non, t'as rien compris, c'est un manipulateur ! cria presque Isabella.

- Mouais, peut-être. Mais quand tu me décris votre dernière altercation, je sais pas, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle...

Isabella croisa les bras. Elle refusait de voir Edward autrement, sans se l'avouer.

- Alors je t'ai mal expliqué, j'ai mal narré.

- Peut-être. Mais bon, apparemment, tu ne seras pas vraiment subjective, alors passons au sujet Jacob.

Voila pourquoi elle aimait et détestait parler avec sa cousine : elle avait un avis objectifs sur les choses, et Isabella, très fière de nature, ne remettait jamais rien ou presque en question.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Qui ?

En entendant sa propre réponse, Isabella crut recevoir un sceau d'eau froide. Bien sûr qu'elle parlait de Jacob. C'était évident...

- Euh non, je crois pas...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ?

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup, je ne vois que lui en ce moment, alors pourquoi pas...

- Isabella Marie Swan ! La vrai version s'il-vous plait !

- Mais je ne te ment pas... C'est juste que comme ça, Cullen ne m'approchera plus, mais ce n'est pas la raison première ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier...

Angela sourit alors devant la gêne de son amie, puis finit par dire d'un ton plus grave :

- Tu sais Isabella, j'ai toujours apprécié le fait que tu soit toujours franche lors de tes relations... Mais là tu joue vraiment avec le feu, et tu fais entrevoir à ce pauvre garçon tes sentiments que tu n'éprouveras jamais.

- Mais si je vais les éprouver, c'est certain, je l'aime beaucoup tu sais !

- Alors pourquoi quand tu parles de lui j'ai l'impression que embellis la vérité, que tu mens sur tes réels sentiments, alors que quand tu parles de cet Edward tu parles avec tant de passion et d'ardeur, même si tu décris la haine que tu éprouve envers lui ?

Isabella crut s'étrangler face à cette réplique pleine de vérité, et elle détourna le regard tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

En se levant pour aller prendre l'air et réfléchir à tête reposée, elle ajouta :

- Jacob me plait, soit en sûre. Je suis bien avec lui. Ce n'est pas l'amour fou, mais je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. En ce qui concerne Cullen, je pense que je ne peux pas faire autrement pour parler de lui et que tu comprenne la complexité de ce personnage que je croyais simple à comprendre, et qui finalement, se relève bien plus ambigus.

Durant cette semaine auprès de sa famille, elle ne put que penser à Cullen et son geste. C'était d'une bonté sans égal. Et même si sa raison lui criait de se méfier, qu'il avait sûrement fait cela pour l'amadouer, elle ne pouvait se résigner à y croire. Elle voulait le remercier, mais lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Le lui dire par message ou pas téléphone était bien lâche, elle décida alors d'attendre son retour sur Paris pour aller voir.

Décidément, elle se rendait bien trop souvent chez Edward Cullen...

* * *

**Chapitre suivant : _Tout ça c'est finit Cullen_.**

_La jeune femme regardait ses moon boots couvertes de neige en attendant frigorifiée sur le perron qu'il n'ouvre la porte._

_Lorsqu'elle vit son visage froid comme le marbre, si cerné et défiguré par la tristesse, elle en perdit son joli sourire._

**Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, et me donne plus envie de me bouger les fesses :)**

**Bonne soirée !**

.


	10. Le pourquoi du comment PAUSE

Je sais bien que plus personne ou presque ne s'aventure ici.

Mais pour moi même, je me dois de vous dire que cette fiction est en pause. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, elle me tient à coeur, mais plus je la relis, plus ses défauts me sautent aux yeux, plus j'ai envie de tout recommencer.

Je pense donc sincèrement qu'un jour elle renaîtra de ses cendres.

* * *

Je déteste les échéances, et mes études m'obligent à rendre beaucoup de travaux en temps et en heure, et savoir que je n'ai pas posté depuis un mois me rend lasse, et je n'arrive plus à me focaliser sur l'histoire, j'écrit alors plus mal, plus lassivement.

De ce fait, j'ai décidé de ne plus poster sans avoir auparavent écrit plus de la moitié des chapitres, voire la fiction en entier, et je suis en ce moment même en train d'écrire une fiction plus courte, certes, mais qui je l'éspère de tout mon coeur parviendra entier.

Merci à celles et ceux ( ? ) qui ont laissés des commentaires constructifs.


End file.
